Les Mondes Magics
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: Fini! 15 Années se sont écoulées depuis que Sakura a vaincu Eriol, elle n'a jamais revu Shaolan. Aujourd'hui elle est à la tête d'un société secrète... Chuis po très douées pour les résumés.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Aucun des perso de Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété exclusive de CLAMP.

C'est ma première fic, alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent. Si c'est trop mauvais dit le j'ai po non plus pour habitude de me vexer. Mershi.

Les Mondes Magics

Les noms que j'utiliserai sont ceux de la version originale. Pour réaliser ce fan fiction, j'ai pris un peu de l'anime : Plus de cartes, existence de Meilin, les 2 films et du manga : relation des perso, ainsi que leurs caractères, certaines anecdotes et les expressions typiques ne figurant pas dans l'anime (du genre ''woé'' et ''hanyan'' de Sakura, ''ma foi !'' de Tomoyo et le petit accent provençale de Kélo.

Perso:

Sakura Kinomoto

25

1,70

Asso. de la Daidoji Corp. & Avocat

Célibataire, 1 Fils

Tokyo – Jap.

Shaolan Li

25

1,90

Homme d'affaire

Fiancé à ...

Hong Kong - Chine

Tomoyo Daidoji

25

1,75

PDG de la Daidoji Corporation

Célibataire, 1 Fille

Tokyo – Jap.

Eriol Hiiragizawa

25

1,87

Avocat d'affaire

Marié avec Kaho

Londres - Angleterre

Meilin Li

25

1,72

Femme d'affaire

Fiancée avec Ikari

Hong Kong - Chine

Toya Kinomoto

30

1,92

Professeur d'histoire

Célibataire

Tomoeda - Jap.

Yukito Stukishiro

30

1,83

Journaliste

Célibataire

Osaka – Jap.

Kaho Mizuki/Hiiragizawa

35

1,77

Professeur des écoles: Maths

Mariée avec Eriol

Londres - Angleterre

Nakuru Akizuki

30

1,73

Miko

Célibataire

Tomoeda - Jap.

Lika Sasaki/Tereda

25

1,74

Femme au Foyer

Mariée avec Yoshiyuki

Tomoeda - Jap.

Noako Yanagisawa

25

1,65

Ecrivain

Célibataire

Tokyo – Jap.

Chiharu Mihara/Yamazaki

25

1,67

Professeur des écoles: Japonais

Mariée avec Takashi

Tomoeda - Jap.

Takashi Yamazaki

25

1,89

Acteur

Marié avec Chiharu

Tomoeda - Jap.

PROLOGUE :

Suite à une erreur d'un apprentis mage, le monde de la magie a été révéler à un grand nombre de personne, pas toujours bien intentionnées. Depuis ces événement une guerre secrète s'était engagée entre les deux parties et nombres de sorciers ou chasseurs avaient péri dans une croisade digne de celle menée à Salem à la fin du 17èm siècle. Sakura sous le nom de code de Jiyu était devenu la personne la plus recherchée par les chasseurs d'Etat, en effet suite à ces événement tragique les mages s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle. C'est ainsi que la douce jeune femme était devenu le Leader des _Mondes Magics_, financé en grande partie par la Daidoji Corp.


	2. Le commencement de tout

Chaptre1: Le commencement de tout 

**Hong Kong00:00 a.m. 13/04:**

_Dans un quartier mal famé_

D'une sombre ruelle, sous une pluie battante, surgi une jeune femme au long cheveux vêtue d'une tenu de cuir noir, elle se dirigeait vers une maison close. Elle marchait vite, seul le bruit régulier de ses talon se répercutaient dans le silence, elle entra dans le dit commerce. Une femme blonde , de forte corpulence , d'environ une quarantaine d'années se précipita sur elle et l'entraîna, sous le regard interrogateur et avide de plusieurs clients, dans la chambre de la gemme.

**Tokyo15:10 p.m.:**

_Siège de la Daidoji Corporation, 100èm étages, conseil d'administration_

« Je continu de penser qu'il vaut mieux attendre le feu vert du gouvernement, dit un petit homme au cheveux roux.

- Et moi que nous nous devons d'agir au plus vite, la Chine possède un formidable potentiel, attendre indéfiniment une hypothétique autorisation gouvernementale me semble peu prudent, coupa Tomoyo, Qu'en pense notre avocat ? »

Disant cela elle se tourna vers Sakura, qui ne suivait visiblement plus la conversation depuis belle lurette.

« Miss Kinomoto » s'impatienta le petit homme

Cette dernière sursauta, sortant de ses songes, elle se ressaisit rapidement , mettant de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Je pense que si la compagnie n'était pas la plus puissante du Japon nous courrions un risque, mais là franchement je ne voit, pas qui pourrait s'opposer à nous. Le premier ministre le sait.

- Mais...

- Je crois que le conseil est fini pour aujourd'hui, le coupa Tomoyo visiblement excédé par son comportement. »

Tous les conseillés sortirent de la grande pièce circulaire, Tomoyo se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitré, delà elle pouvait voir toute la ville. Avec les années Tomoyo était devenu une grande et belle jeune femme, au cheveux, désormais mi-long, noir avec des reflet mauve, aux yeux violet et au teint porcelaine. Elle s'appuya contre la baie vitré,

« Hitomi ne va pas te louper, il ne te porte déjà pas dans son cœur.

- Je sais, d'habitude je tiens mieux le choc mais là.

- Tu es sortie hier?

- Oui, leurs actions s'intensifie j'ai peur que la fin n'arrive à grande pas. Tu te rends compte qu'il prospecte déjà en Chine.

- Je vais passer au dessus du gouvernement.

- Tu sais, cette fille...

**_Flash-back:_ Hong Kong00:05a.m.:**

« Elle est là, dit la femme en désignant, une forme.

- Merci.»

La jeune femme vêtue de cuir, s'accroupi près de la forme, souleva le dras de soie bleu taché de sang. C'était trop tard, la pauvre fille était morte, la mystérieuse jeune femme sorti de dessus son manteau un poignard encore rougi par le sang l'innocente. _« C'est bien l'arme qui a servi, pensa-t-elle, quelle gâchis. »_ Elle replaça le dras de soie sur la gemme de la maison, en récitant une prière. Elle se relevait lorsque la tenancière entra,

« Ils l'ont eu ?

- Oui, elle n'a même pas pu se défendre.

- Je préviens la police.

- Bien sur.

- Ils ont payé ?

- Elle est au fond de la ruelle, elle ne prendra plus de vie.

- Vous devriez y aller Maître.

- Oui »

La quadragénaire souleva le rideau pour permettre à sa visiteuse de ressortir. C'était une grande jeune femme, au environ d'1m70, au long cheveux ondulé noir retenu en queue de cheval haute par un lacet de cuir noir, au teint pêche et au froide prunelles vert électrique. Elle sortie de la maison close, sans un regard pour les clients qui la déshabillaient littéralement du regard. Déjà on pouvait entendre au loin les sirène des voiture police. Elle se dirigea vers la ruelle, sorti de dessus son bustier de cuir lacé une clef rose et récita.

« Clé du pouvoir stellaire, au nom de l'antique pacte je te somme de me venir en aide ! Libération ! »

Son cercle magique apparu , elle sortit une Sakura's card de l'étuis situé à sa taille.

« Carte crée de ce sceptre, ramène moi à mon point de départ, Teleportation. »

Une douce lumière entoura la maîtresse des cartes.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

« Tu te rend compte elle avait à peine 17 ans, dit Sakura.

- Je sais, mais c'est une guerre et durant une guerre beaucoup meurt trop jeune. »

Sakura se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit tristement.

« J'avais espéré que la Chine échapperait à ce massacre.

- C'est le dernier berceau des mages à être touché.

- Leurs attaques se sont calmé dans la plus part des pays, pour mieux s'intensifier là bas, c'est la dixième fois cette semaine.

- Dès que nous aurons des intérêts là-bas, nous emménagerons.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre, pense à Nadeshiko et à Toya.

- Justement, elle est très attachée à Dylan et puis... une ombre passa sur le visage de son amie, elle fait peur à Toya.

- Laisse lui le temps, tu sais comme moi qu'avec le temps...

- J'irais lui parler, allez viens il vaut mieux pour toi rentrer »

Le jeune femme se leva et toute deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sakura sortie du building 10 minutes plus tard, une voiture l'attendait devant, elle monta dedans et son chauffeur la ramena chez elles.

Depuis 5 ans, date à laquelle elles avaient succédé à la mère de Tomoyo, suite au décès de cette dernière, les deux jeunes femmes vivaient ensemble dans un manoir. Elles en avait transformé le sous-sol pour qu'il puisse accueillir un QG des _Monde Magics,_ d'où Sakura pouvait contrôler toute les cellule implantée dans le monde et pouvait se renseigner sur ce qui se passait dans le monde. La jeune magicienne se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, entra le code d'accès au QG et se retrouva dans la base de commandement où un jeune garçon, au doux sourire, l'attendait .

« Quoi de neuf Dylan ?

- Ils viennent de retrouver le chasseur de cette nuit et de déclarer la guerre en Chine de façon officiel.

- C'était à prévoir, c'est à leur avantage, maintenant qu'ils ont supprimé tous nos espion. Où en sont les travaux à Shanghai.

- Fini.

- La logistique ?

- Opérationnel, en faite il n'attendent plus que des opérateurs.

- On est dans les temps, Tomoyo lance aujourd'hui son offre d'achat, ils devraient plier et on pourra aller investir les lieux. »

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers Sakura qui lui sourie, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et il vint s'asseoir sur ces genoux. C'était un petit garçon de huit printemps, dont le regard Bleu gris était perpétuellement triste, sans doute à cause des évènements survenu 4 ans auparavant. Il était le seul survivant d'une illustre famille de sorcier Suédois, il avait vu sa famille se faire massacrer par des chasseurs une nuit et n'avait du son salut qu'a l'arrivées de Sakura et Yué. Le jeune garçon était devenu de loin le meilleur élève de la maîtresse des cartes et était très attaché à cette dernière qui n'avait jamais songé à lui trouver une famille d'accueil dans le réseau. Soudain tous les cadran du tableau de contrôle se mirent à clignoter rouge Dylan se précipita vers celui-ci tandis que Sakura récitait déjà l'antique formule de son sceptre.

« Clé du pouvoir stellaire, au nom de l'antique pacte je te somme de me venir en aide ! Libération ! ...

- ...C'est à Hong Kong...

- ...Carte crée de ce sceptre, mon costume, Create...

- ...Le quartier d'affaire 4 » dit Dylan en se retournant vers Sakura.

Elle portait le même ensemble que la veille, un mini short recouvert d'une mini jupe fendu des deux coté, des cuissarde à talon plat, un bustier lacé, une large ceinture et un long manteau dégradé des genoux au chevilles, le tous en cuir noir. Elle invoqua le carte de la téléportation et une douce lumière l'entoura puis disparu laissant Dylan seul au QG.

**Hong Kong15:07 p.m.:**

Sakura se matérialisa entre un couple et 4 chasseurs, elle invoqua mentalement Sword et eu en main presque immédiatement une grande épée, dont la lame était assortie à son ensemble et la garde ailé blanche. Les 4 chasseurs reculèrent d'instinct, le regard de la jeune femme avait perdu toute chaleur, elle les fixait, les défiant d'approcher de leur proies, l'un d'entre eux ni tenant plus sorti son revolver et tira sur la maîtresse des carte qui les évita aisément, d'un mouvement fluide qui dévia les dites balles vers les 3 chasseur restant, en blessant un mortellement. Elle empala le jeune homme sur la froide lame de son arme, les deux chasseurs s'écroulèrent. La jeune femme repris sa place original, les 2 individus restant se regardèrent, puis battirent prudemment en retraite, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun eu regard froid, armé d'un sabre chinois. Sakura couru vers le jeune homme pour arrêter son mouvement, mais déjà sa lame s'enfonçait dans le corps du deuxième chasseur. Ils se regardèrent et leur lame respective reprirent leur forme originel.

« Shaolan, Why have you done that ? » S'écria en chinois la jeune femme membre du couple que Sakura avait protégé.

La jeune chinoise parti dans une tirade en cantonnais, des plus incompréhensible pour notre jeune magicienne. Voyant que pour le jeune couple, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal , Sakura décida de les laisser à leur dispute infantile, lorsqu'une main lui attrapa l'épaule. C'était un grand jeune homme blond au prunelle bleu pétillantes, assez séduisant dans l'ensemble.

« I apologize for them, dit-il en anglais en désignant les deux chinois. Thank you very much for this.

- That's nothing" lui répondit Sakura , avant de continuer son chemin vers la ruelle la plus proche afin de pouvoir retourner à Tokyo.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Cela faisait maintenant 15 ans que Shaolan et Meilin étaient retournés à Hong Kong, abandonnant pour lui son grand amour Sakura. Avec les années le souvenir de la maîtresse des carte s'était estompé, aujourd'hui seul une douce nostalgie s'emparait de lui lorsqu'elle était évoquée. Ils s'étaient écris cinq années durant puis un jour il avait cessé de recevoir de ces nouvelles et tous autour de lui avaient dit que c'était mieux ainsi, les rêves d'enfant sont fait pour le rester. Devenu un homme d'affaire influent, en compagnie de sa cousine, à Hong Kong, il était l'incarnation même du Golden Boy Chinois et voyageait souvent en Europe. Jamais jusqu'il y a quelque mois il n'aurait imaginé la chasse au mage qui sévissait dans le monde depuis déjà 7 ans.

**Hong Kong15:12 p.m. 13/04:**

Meilin avait maintenant 10 minutes de retard, fait rarissime. Shaolan commençait à se dire qu'il allait louper son vol pour l'Angleterre. Il décida donc ce descendre vers la marina à sa rencontre. C'est là qu'il aperçu pour la première fois Jiyu au prise avec 4 chasseurs, 2 étaient déjà à terre et le reste de l'escadron fuyait devant cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Elle semblait protéger quelque chose, c'est à ce moment qu'il vit Meilin et Ikari, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et après une courte incantation en chinois antique, il fondit sur les deux fuyard. Il vit la jeune femme se diriger vers lui, comme si elle voulait empêcher l'inévitable. Elle était si belle et si froide, semblable à son arme gainé de cuir noir, une longue chevelure de même couleur et deux prunelles vert électrique dénuées de toute expression. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard d'elle, jusqu'au moment où Meilin jaillit de derrière elle, visiblement moins furieuse, qu'anxieuse, en lui criant dessus en cantonnais.

« Shaolan, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai supprimé deux personnes visiblement mal intentionnées, répondit-il plus interloqué qu'autre chose.

- C'est de la folie pourquoi tu fais toujours ce genre de chose.

- Mei c'est bon, j'a rien, calme toi »

Pendant qu'il rassurait sa cousine, son regard se posa sur le fiancé de cette dernière qui discutait avec la mystérieuse jeune femme. Il fit un pas dans leur direction mais Meilin éclata en sanglot et se blottit contre Shoalan qui n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'elle racontait. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ikari était juste devant lui et la jeune femme avait disparu. Ikari lui sourit et sortit son téléphone pour appeler leur chauffeur, la voiture arriva quelque minute plus tard, ils s'y engouffrèrent, Meilin commençait seulement à se calmer. Shaolan consulta sa montre, dans une demi-heure il aurait loupé son vol, il soupira et demanda au chauffeur de le conduire à l'aéroport. Après avoir récupéré ses bagages et un dernier au revoir au jeune couple il prit son avion pour L'Angleterre. Durant une bonne partie du voyage il repensa aux événement de la fin d'après midi, à la jeune femme. Et fini par résoudre d'aller voir Eriol avant se s'assoupire.

**Londres18:10 p.m.:**

_Aéroport Heathrow _

"Can you drive me to this address, please.

- Yes."

Le taxi sorti de l'aéroport et conduisit Shaolan chez Eriol. Il s'arrêta devant les grille d'un grand manoir. Shaolan paya la course et sorti avec sa valise, il sonna et un voix sans sexe, ni age lui répondit énergiquement.

« Yes.

- I'm looking Mister Hiiragizawa, my name is Li, Shaolan.

- Je vous ouvre lui répondit la voix en japonais."

Shaolan traversa le parc et arriva sur le perron où l'attendait Spinel.

« Spinel, comment vas tu ? lui dit Shaolan en souriant.

- Bien, mais dépêche toi d'entrer, lui répondit la petite peluche ailé en le poussant dans l'entré et en refermant vivement la porte du manoir.

- Viens Eriol et Kaho nous attendent en bas.

- D'ac. »

Le jeune chinois se laissa guider par la peluche ailé jusqu'à une grande salle en sous sol, pleine d'ordi, écrans de contrôles, radars... il y avait une personne en plus des deux magiciens, la jeune femme de Hong Kong. Elle discutait avec les deux anglais par le biais d'un écran, la communication se coupa. Eriol se retourna vers son jeune parent, avec le temps il ressemblait de plus en plus à s'y méprendre à Clow, si ce n'était la longueur de ses cheveux.

« Eh bien Shaolan, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? lui demanda ce dernier l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

- D'étrange personne se promènent dans Hong Kong de nos jours, je suis rassuré que tu en connaisse au moins une.

- Ah ! Alors c'est toi qu'elle a rencontré.

- Qui est-ce ?

- L 'espoir pour nombre d'entre nous, lui répondit Kaho, dont le beau visage était marqué par une large cicatrice sous son œil droit.

- Elle représente notre liberté et notre salue reprit Eriol.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda le jeune chinois.

- Il existe un guerre mon cher, elle dure depuis bientôt 7 ans.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

- C'est normale, la Chine vient tous juste de déclarer la guerre de façon officiel aux « Mondes Magics »...

- Quoi ?

- Laisse le finir, s'il te plais Shaolan, intervint Kaho.

- Il y a huit ans, un jeune sorcier à fait une erreur, suite à laquelle notre existence a été révélée aux dirigeants, malheureusement certains d'entre eux ont prient peur et ont créé des brigades de chasseur, chargé de nous éliminer. Le regard de Shaolan s'obscurci mais Eriol continua son exposé. Ils ont d'abord recherché le combat rangé mais cela faisait leur faisaient perdre trop de tueurs, alors depuis 7 ans ils traquent notre communauté mage par mage. Il ne reste que peu de pays, comme ceux d'Afrique noir ou quelque peuplade indienne qui protège leurs sorcier. Tu comprend c'est une institution trop enracinée dans les mœurs pour ne pas entraîner des innocents, comme ils disent. Mais combien de temps ils tiendront, nul ne le sais, pas même Saki ou Jiyu. »

Sakura voilà bien une personne qui lui était sorti de la tête.

« Comment va-t-elle ? hasarda-t-il.

- Bien, elle et Tomoyo ont reprit l'entreprise familiale, lui répondit en souriant Kaho, elles vivent ensemble avec leur deux enfants.

- Qui est Jiyu ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

- On ne sait pas vraiment, elle est apparu au Japon au début du conflit et opère de là-bas. Si tu veux mon avis c'est une création de Sakura, vu que fut un temps elle intervenait en compagnie de Yué.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

- C'est la clef de notre réseau : mise à part les mages dont les pays sont concerné par cette guerre, les autre sont tenu dans l'ignorance. C'est une mesure de sécurité, sans ça je t'en aurais parlé, tu pense bien, continua la réincarnation de Clow.

- C'est ingénieux !

- Pour tout te dire je ne connais pas les autre chef du réseau, comme il ignore qui je suis. Je prend mes ordre de Jiyu ou Sakura suivant les fois. Il fit une pause, elle vient de me prévenir pour Hong Kong et l'élimination systématique de tous nos espions. La dernière a été tuée hier dans la nuit dans une maison close.

- Alors c'était elle l'appel télépathique qu'a reçut Ikari pendant la nuit, dit songeusement Shaolan.

- Ecoute je sais qu'une cellule va bientôt être opérationnelle à Shanghai et qu'une autre est en préparation à Hong Kong, mais je ne sais pas où exactement. Va voir Sakura, elle pourra certainement te l'indiquer. »

Shaolan resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que déboule une petite fille d'environ 8 ans. C'était la copie conforme de Sakura au même age, à part pour ses yeux Bleu profond. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Kaho.

« Eh bien Yumi, qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda avec douceur Kaho.

- Suppy m'a piqué mon ours ! »

Kaho jeta un regard amusé à son époux puis remonta avec l'enfants dans ses bras.

« Félicitation Eriol, elle est magnifique.

- Merci, je trouve qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à Saki, d'ailleurs Kaho voulait l'appeler comme ça au début, dit-il toujours souriant. Ecoute je doit me rendre à Tokyo prochainement, si tu veux je pourrais t'accompagner chez elles.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Dans deux jours.

- Soit, chuis partant, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me pointer là-bas tout seul, lui répondit Shaolan. »

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Tokyo14:15 p.m. 15/04:**

Une limousine s'arrêta devant l'aéroport international de Narita et une jeune femme blonde en sortie, elle était vêtue d'un tailleur noir et portait une paire de lunette de soleil de même couleur. Elle traversa le hall de l'aérogare et rentra dans la parti réservée au arrivé en provenance d'Europe, elle s'arrêta et sorti une pancarte sur laquelle on pouvait lire : « La Daidoji Corporation souhaite la bienvenu à messieurs Hiiragizawa & Li. » Au bout d'un moment les passagers en provenance d'Angleterre commencèrent à arriver et deux jeune hommes en costume se dirigèrent vers elle.

« Mister Hiiragizawa je suppose, dit elle en s'adressant au jeune homme dont la chevelure était noir jais.

- Miss, répondit ce dernier en la saluant.

- Mesdames Daidoji & Kinomoto vous prient de bien vouloir les excuser, au moment de partir un affaire urgente les a retenues. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai ordre de vous conduire à la tour, répondit la jeune garde du corps.

- Nous vous suivons, lui répondit en souriant Eriol. »

Elle les conduisit à la voiture, où ils prirent place et alla s'assoire à l'avant au côté du chauffeur.

« Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elles sont très occupées, dit Shaolan en s'installant à son aise, une nuance d'ironie dans la voix.

- Voui, la dernière fois, j'ai seulement pu les voir une demie heure, tant elles avaient de chose à faire, c'était juste après la disparition de Sonomi.

- Tient, on dirait qu'on est arrêté. »

Une des portières avant claqua et une autre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un jeune garçon blond et une petit fille brune qui s'assirent en face, sans poser de questions. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence.

Arrivé au building de la Daidoji Corp. un homme ouvrit la portière arrière droite et les deux enfants sortirent de la voiture pour courir vers la grande porte, qu'un portier leur ouvrit de justesse, puis ils disparurent dans un ascenseur. Eriol& Shaolan empruntèrent le même chemin que les joyeux bambin toute fois avec plus de mesure que ces derniers. Arrivés en haut, la blonde leur indiqua une porte et disparu dans un bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers la dite porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule et tombèrent nez à nez avec un petit homme roux qui sorti sous les cris d'une jeune femme et les pleurs d'une enfant.

« M.Hitomi sortez immédiatement, hurla une voix féminine

- Chut ma chérie, calme toi, disait une seconde à l'enfant en pleure.

- Si vous voulez mon avis revenez plus tard, lorsque cette harpie se sera calmée, leur dit-il en passant. »

Eriol se risqua à glisser sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et reçu un livre en plein dedans avant d'entendre.

« Oups, désolée dit Tomoyo ayant réalisé son erreur.

- C'est pas grave, lui assura Eriol qui entra suivit de Shaolan, la prochaine fois je frapperais avant d'entrer.

- Comment allez-vous ? leur demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant.

- Bien, bien, on ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Shaolan, un peu surpris par le lancé de livre de Tomoyo.

- Non, non. Sakura est train d'essayer de calmer Nadeshiko à côté, répondit-elle à leur question silencieuse, elle devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. En disant cela elle adressa un clin d'œil à Eriol puis reprit malicieusement pour Shaolan. Eh ! bien mon cher ceux sont vos ressentes fiançailles ou autre chose qui vous donne cet air si fringant ?

- Peut-être bien les deux répondit-il rouge. »

Tomoyo allait enchaîner lorsque la ravissante petite brune fit son entrée pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Tomoyo, bientôt suivit du blondinet et d'une grande et ravissante jeune femme aux long cheveux miel.

« Nana, revient ici dit le garçonnet, t'es toute débraillée.

- Laisse mon ange, le coupa Sakura.

- Ca va ma chérie ? demanda Tomoyo à l'enfant.

- Sakura, t'est de plus en plus fidèle au portrait de la mère, la complimenta Eriol.

- Merci cher parent, je pourrais te retourner le compliment, lui dit-elle un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers Shaolan. Shaolan Li, ça fait une éternité comment vous portez-vous, lui demanda-t-elle chaleureusement, bien j'ose espérer Angélique est une jeune femme charmante. »

Il ne lui répondit tout d'abord pas, trop absorbé par sa personne. Elle lui paraissait irréelle, ravissante jeune femme aux long cheveux miel encadrant un visage aux traits fin, au teint pêche surmontée par deux prunelles vert électriques pleine d'entrain. Elle portait un pantalon noir raillé de fine ligne blanche, une veste courte et cintrée du même acabit avec une chemise Blanche et un lacet autour du cou. Elle ressemblait vraiment à sa mère, il lui répondit enfin, après avoir senti le coude d'Eriol s'enfoncer dans ses cotes.

« Oui, vraiment charmante.

- Bien, enchaîna Tomoyo visiblement amusé par le trouble de Shaolan, que diriez vous de rentrer au manoir, je...

- ...Eh ! comment êtes vous au courrant toute les deux, Mei n'ai même pas au courrant.

- Disons que nous avons un très bon réseau de renseignements industriels, répondit Sakura un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

- Comme je le disait, reprit Tomoyo, notre dernier administré étant parti, je crois qu'on peut rentrer. »

Sakura acquiesça et sorti chercher sa veste pendant que Tomoyo habillait Dylan et Nadeshiko. Cette dernière revint avec deux manteaux en cuir noir ainsi que 4 dossiers.

« Ma petite fleur de cerisier, tu ne compte quand même pas travailler ce soir ?

- Ce soir non, mais cette nuit si, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter, et non je ne les laisserais pas attendre jusqu'à Lundi .»

Arrivés au manoir, une jeune femme accompagnée de deux hommes, mena Eriol et Shaolan à leur chambre. Pour Eriol ce fut un grande pièce au décor franchement british avec un lit à baldaquin et pour Shaolan ce fut un chambre au décor chinois remplit de sabres et peinture sur soie avec comme lit un immense matelas au en soie couvert d'une multitude de coussins multicolore. Une fois seul il se dirigea vers la placard pou y ranger ses affaires, et vit qu'il contenait un assortiment de costumes en tout genre visiblement à sa taille. Il en sortit un, c'était un costume traditionnel chinois en lin noir brodé d'un dragon rouge sur le côté.

« On dirait qu'il te plait » dit une voix féminine dans son dos, il sursauta avant de se retourner. Sakura était assise dans un large fauteuil et lui souriait. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, ni même senti arriver.

« Il est magnifique, comment...

- De la même manière que le reste, lui répondit-elle.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- On ne peut mieux depuis quatre ans.

- Qu'est-ce qui...

- J'ai rencontré Dylan.

- Dylan ?

- Mon fils, le petit blondinet !

- Ah ! oui, répondit-il discrètement, pourquoi ne plus m'avoir écrit ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, j'avais beau t'écrire que je pourrait finir mes études à Hong Kong, avec toi, tu ne me répondais jamais, alors j'ai cessé d'écrire.

- C'est bizarre et pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit pour cette guerre ?

- Tu le sais déjà et puis je n'en ai pas vue l'utilité et ressenti le besoin, répondit-elle calmement.

- Seulement maintenant tu as besoin de moi, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-elle avec détachement.

- J'aurais pas du revenir !

- C'est un fait, qu'est-ce que tu croyais trouver ?

- Une amie, mais commence à douter qu'elle n'ai jamais existé.

- T'as du culot...

- ...Dylan ! Dylan où es-tu? »

Sakura passa la tête par la porte et fronça les sourcils.

«Dylan ça fait vingt minutes que tous le monde te cherche !

- On dirait bien que je suis grillé, dit la Sakura installée dans le fauteuil en reprenant son apparence normale.

- Tomoyo te cherche au grenier, vas tout de suite la rassurer et descend ensuite au sous sol. Kelo t'y attend pour le check Up mondial. »

Le garçonnet s'éclipsa en quelques secondes, Sakura allait sortir lorsque Shaolan la retint.

« C'est vrai ce qu'il m'a dit ? lui demanda Shaolan.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Du fait que tu devais venir en Chine il y a dix ans.

- C'était une erreur de ma part et tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. Elle fit un pose devant son air triste et ajouta. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Dylan, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne t'appréciait pas vraiment, alors ne fait pas trop attention à ce qu'il pourrait te dire. »

Elle se dirigea pour la seconde fois vers la sortie.

« Sakura, si je peux vous aider dans ce conflit, je le ferais »

- Elle le considéra deux secondes l'air perplexe.

« Suis-moi, tu peux peut-être nous aider. »

Puis s'approche de son lit, sous le regard interloqué de Shaolan et tira un des pompons d'un très grand sabre, le mur de la cheminé se mit alors à tourner, révélant un passage. Elle s'y engouffra sans un mot suivit de Shaolan, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle semblable à celle d'Eriol. Dylan et Kelo conversaient avec Yukito par un système de caméra interposée. Sakura leurs fit signe, puis tira un rideau d'in ne sais où, alluma un écran rentra quelques données et afficha un dossier diaporama.

« Je n'sais pas trop par quoi commencer

- Par le début

- D'ac, voilà ce que l'on sait de manière fiable, depuis un ans et demi, le cercle utilise des chasseur dormant. Elle fit passer l'image de plusieurs jeune femme et s'arrêta sur blonde. Elles sont chargée de devenir des intimes des principaux piliers de notre organisation, puis de les supprimer après leur avoir soutiré le maximum d'info. Peter que voilà est le premier à en avoir pâti, son regard se voilà.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Angélique à avoir la dedans, lui demanda Shaolan devant son regard triste

- C'est la meilleur d'entre elle, elle a d'abord supprimé Peter, puis Matthew, elle est capable de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux en même temps sans le moindre problème. Devant le silence de Shaolan elle choisit de continuer son exposé. Tous ce qu'on attend de toi puisque tu es engagé dans cette affaire, c'est que tu lui fasse passer le plus d'info erroné et si nécessaire... enfin tu vois...

- Je ne pourrais jamais la tuer de sang froid, dit Shaolan révolté par le discours de Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais, nous ne tuons que si nous sommes attaqué...

- ...Qu'est-ce que tu préconise alors ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Que tu la rende folle après l'avoir épousée, rien d'insurmontable en soi pour un homme. Le processus est radical et ils n'arrive pas l'inverser.

- Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

- Bien sur, 4 d'entre elles sont en hôpital psychiatrique. Cinq court toujours dans la nature, je n'accepte que les volontaire, si tu ne veux pas on d'extrait de ses griffes et on te trouve une base de refuge. »

Shaolan allait lui répondre quand Kélo fit irruption dans la « salle »

« Saki, on a une alerte chez Arisa à Taiwan !»

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers chinois visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu peux prévenir Tomoyo que j'aurais un peu de retard, s'il te plait ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse il sursauta et se leva pour sortir par la porte la plus proche. Sakura se précipita sur son sceptre et lança les deux sort en même temps. « Create » « Teleportation » et disparu dans l'habituelle lueur blanche.

**Taichung15:01 p.m.:**

Sakura se matérialisa dans une petite maison au moment où une ombre s'enfuyait. Elle courut dans sa direction et tomba sur Arisa qui se traînait sur le sol. Sakura s'agenouilla prés d'elle et murmura « The cure », avant de s'élancer épée en main à la poursuite du chasseur qu'elle ne retrouva pas. Elle revint sur ses pas, Arisa était toujours mal en pont malgré le sortilège de Sakura. La magicienne s'accroupi à côté d'elle avant de murmurer

« Carte crée de ce sceptre, l'hôpital, Teleportation. »

**Tokyo16:26 p.m.:**

Sakura se matérialisa avec son amie dans une pièce blanche où un médecin semblait les attendre, elle l'étendit sur un des lit et ce dernier s'approcha de la blessée en entamant une longue litanie magique ayant pour but de la guérire. Sakura sortie de la pièce et parti rapidement en direction de sa chambre pour se changer, peine perdu déjà une voix masculine l'interpellait.

« Sakura ?! »

Elle se retourna et réalisa avoir oublier de rechanger d'apparence, de plus dans sa précipitation son camouflage ne s'était pas effectué de manière habituelle. Ses long cheveux étaient mi-noir sur la partie supérieure et mi-miel sur l'inférieur, son habituel manteau de cuir avait été oublié et sa jupette était inexistante. En claire elle se baladait avec une couleur bâtarde entre noir et miel et avait pour tous vêtement un short pas plus grand qu'un shorty, un bustier et ses cuissardes.

« Saki, c'est bien toi, lui demanda Eriol perplexe.

- Moui, grogna-elle, sachant qu'elle devrait lui fournir des explications, qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Eh, Saki calme toi, je te cherchai juste pour te dire que Tomoyo a un problème avec Dylan.

- Je me change et j'y vais.

- Euh Saki, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va falloir qu'on parle, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Mouais, elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, suis-moi. »

Disant cela elle se remis en marche vers sa chambre.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Un grand mershi à ceux qui l'auront lu jusqu'au bout. Si c'est trop mauvais dit-le moi.


	3. Petits mensonges entre amis

**Chapitre 2 : Petits mensonges entre amis**

Sakura l'entraîna dans une petite pièce, aux teintes ocre et sépia. Au milieu trônait une grande maison de poupée en forme de cake, contre le mur du fond près de la porte coulissante rose saumon il y avait un cheminé et à proximité un écran de télévision relativement important compte tenu de la taille de la pièce avec devant trois consoles de jeu vidéo avec une quantité impressionnante de jeu étalé ça et là. Cette pièce était bien à l'image du petit gardien ailé. Sakura poussa le porte coulissante et entra dans ce qui semblait être d'après Eriol sa chambre, elle était dans les même ton que celle de Kero avec une pointe largement dominante de rose saumon. Elle était composé de trois parties bien définies, dans le coin droit il y avait un grand placard et à coté un large bureau, en bois vernis d'une teinte légèrement rosé, en face il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin en fer forgé noir, aux draps blanc. De chaque côté de son lit il y avait des baies vitré qui donnait sur une terrasse et sur le côté gauche la pièce il y avait deux portes, l'une donnant sans doute sur une salle d'eau et l'autre, et bien sur quelque chose. En entrant Eriol senti un souffle chaud dans son dos, il se retourna donc pour voir une grande cheminé et un fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit, pendant que Sakura contournait son lit tout en enlevant ses vêtements. Eriol reporta son attention sur le feu. Il attendit d'avoir entendu que Sakura s'était changée, ce qui prit un certain temps, étant donné que la belle ne savait quelle tenu choisir dans sa penderie. Il se retourna enfin et put voir Kero qui ramenait sa clef à Sakura qui en profita pour récupérer sa couleur de cheveux naturelle, elle portait une longue robe noir à col roulé et avait lâché ses cheveux qui cascadait librement, libérant deux mèche encadrait son visage. Eriol fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle ne portait aucune couleur, ses vêtement était à l'image de sa chambre triste et mélancolique, où était donc passée cette jeune femme pleine de vie et de gaieté.

« Alors ? il sursauta au son de sa voix, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Saki, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu à l'air complètement déprimée.

- Tous va bien Eriol, lui répondit-elle en souriant

- Comme tu veux, ainsi Jiyu et toi êtes la même personne ?

- Oui, dit-moi Eriol tu va être capable de garder ça pour toi j'espère, lui dit-elle une lueur d'ennuie dans le regard

- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Il fit une pause et reprit malicieusement, L'idée du costume est de Tomoyo, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Exacte, il remonte à notre année de 3ème, Tomoyo était responsable de nos costumes pour une pièce tirée d'une nouvelle fantastique, sauf qu'à l'époque il était en cuir rouge et mes cheveux était décoloré en blond.

- C'est donc ça l'explication, je pensait que s'était un choix plus personnelle, dit-il en souriant.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, souffla-t-elle légèrement rouge.

- Non, non, répondit-il amusé plus qu'autre chose par sa réaction. »

- Eriol se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'ils avaient empruntés un peu plus tôt, lorsque Sakura le rappela.

« Eriol, pas un mot de tous cela à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à qui tu sais. »

Pour toute réponse il lui souri et sorti bientôt imité par Sakura qui se dirigea vers avec lui vers le salon où Tomoyo, les enfants et Shaolan les attendaient.

« Et ben vous en avez mit du temps » leur dit en souriant Tomoyo, Eriol nota qu'elle portait comme Sakura une longue robe noir qui ne laissait apparaître que ses deux fine mains et son visage plus blanc que jamais au cause du contraste. Les deux enfant portait eux-même que très peu de couleur gaie comme si quelque chose de grave venait de survenir, Dylan portait un jean noir avec une chemise vert foncée et Nadeshiko portait une robe noir et vermeille. Il nota aussi que Shaolan avait l'air très mal alaise au milieu de cette océan de noir, il se racla le gorge pour répondre à Tomoyo mais Sakura avait déjà prit la parole.

« Comme tu vois ma chère, disant cela elle s'assit sur le divan en face de Shaolan et Dylan vint s'assoire sur ses genoux.

- Eriol tu t'es perdu, lui demanda en souriant le jeune femme au cheveux mauve.

- Non, non j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de fort intéressant et nous avons bavardé, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire énigmatique.

- Ah ! Comme je le disait à notre ami chinois... »

Les paroles de Tomoyo demeurèrent en suspend lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Tetsu se disputer avec une voix masculine.

« Ecoutez, les miss ne peuvent pas vous recevoir maintenant...

- ...J'exige de voir rencontrer tout de suite, ces deux petites pestes, tonna la voix... »

Au salon Sakura éclata de rire et Tomoyo partie dans un fous rire sous le regard des deux jeunes hommes.

« C'est tous lui de venir à cette heure et de crier sur Tetsu, leur expliqua Sakura entre deux crise de rire

- Qui est-ce demanda Eriol, visiblement très étonné de voir se tordre de rire les deux jeunes femmes. »

Il n'obtient pas de réponse compréhensible et puis de toute manière la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noir, de grande taille. Il était visiblement mécontent de voir les deux amies effondrées sur les divan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si risible Godzilla ?

- Toi, lui répondit Sakura encore secoué par son fou rire

- C'est pas drôle miss monstre et toi miss fringue, tu ne voudrait pas arrêter de rire comme ça tu lui fait peur.

- S'xuse Toya, laissa échapper Tomoyo qui essayait de se calmer.

- Bonjour Toya, lui dit Eriol tous sourire.

- Bonjours, lui répondit-il en sursautant à moitié, il n'avait pas remarqué les deux jeunes hommes, qu'il détaillait maintenant. Eriol et le mioche, il se tourna vers sa sœur qui avait reprit son sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

- Toya, soit plus poli, je ne t'avait jamais vu te battre pour venir voir ta fille, lui dit ironiquement Sakura.

- Grrrrr, je viens d'apprendre par Yukito que vous vouliez partir en Chine.

- Et alors ? lui répondit Tomoyo qui avait été dégrisé par sa dernière phrase.

- Je suppose que tu as l'intention de partir avec Nadeshiko.

- Bien sur, t'imagine quand même pas que je vais te la confier ? après tous ce que tu en à dit. »

Toya demeura quoi quelque seconde, Sakura avait regardé bizarrement sa cousine, qui elle regardait Toya avec une lueur de défi dans le regard en serrant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Eriol et Shaolan regardaient l'échange abasourdi d'apprendre que Nadeshiko était sa fille, mais aussi de la réaction quelque peu excessive.

« Tomoyo, murmura Sakura en lui prenant sa fille des bras, je crois que l'on va vous laisser seuls, essayez de régler ce problème de manière intelligente pour une fois. Elle fit signe aux garçons de la suivre.

- Cause toujours Godzilla, lui répondit son frère en boudant. »

Tomoyo se contenta de lui sourire, et elle sortie accompagnée de ses deux amis et des deux bambins. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre d'après ce qu'Eriol pouvait voir, elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte et lâcha Nadeshiko qui rentra dans la pièce visiblement gaie suivi de Dylan, qui avait toujours cette expression bizarre dans les yeux. Sakura les précéda suivie des deux jeunes hommes, c'était une grande chambre bleu clair avec un lit deux places au drap bleu marine, un bureau et dans un coin des livres de magie. Il y avait aussi une collection impressionnante de fleurets, et quatre portes, Sakura en ouvrit une et se retourna vers les enfants.

« Amusez-vous pendant que vos maman s'occupe d'autre chose, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose allez voir Kero il est a côté entrain de jouer à Soul Calibur 2, on se revois pour le dîner. Elle se retourna pour entrer dans une autre pièce puis se ravisa, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos devoir aller voir Yoko. »

Sur ce elle entra dans sa chambre avec Eriol et Shaolan, ce dernier semblait entonné par sa chambre, mais encore plus par la quantité de sabre et épée qui couvraient le mur autour de la cheminé. Eriol alla s'installer dans le fauteuil près de la cheminé, Sakura sorti dans la chambre de Kero chercher un autre fauteuil et tous trois se retrouvèrent bientôt assit autour du feu. Sakura ferma les yeux inspira profondément espérant que son frère et sa cousine trouve une solution à leur problème. Ce fut Eriol qui coupa ce lourd silence.

« Je ne savait pas que c'était Toya le père de Nadeshiko, je le voyait pas du tous avec Tomoyo.

- Moi non plus, pour te répondre très franchement, lui dit Sakura. C'est arrivée peu de temps après la mort de sa mère, ne me demande pas comment je serait incapable de te répondre.

- Et le tient quand est-ce arrivé ? Lui demanda Shaolan en s'efforcent de sourire. »

Eriol entendit Sakura s'étouffer et Shaolan retenir sa respiration il voulait savoir, mais présentement la question était sorti avant qu'il ne s'en rendent compte.

« Shaolan, lui dit en souriant Sakura, Dylan à dix ans, il n'est assurément pas mon fils, c'est ma pupille.

- C'est bien ce que je me disait aussi dit Eriol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyait lui demanda Sakura.

- Rien, je...je voulais juste savoir

- Et bien maintenant tu sais, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

« Bravo, lui dit Eriol, dis moi c'est moi où tu es entrain de penser que tu es fiancé à la mauvaise personne ?

- Qu'est-ce tu va chercher là, j'aime énormément Angélique.

- Fait comme tu le sens, lui répondit-il en se levant, on n'a qu'une seule vie. »

Il sorti de la chambre Sakura en passant pas celle de Kero. Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune magicienne entra dans sa chambre et constata qu'il n'y avait plus que Shaolan. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait aucune envi d'avoir la discutions qui allait suivre avec ce dernier, cependant elle ne pouvait pas non plus le jeter hors de sa chambre. Elle se rassit donc en face de lui et lui sourie en reprenant la parole.

« Où est-il parti ? lui demanda-t-elle le sachant pertinemment

- Chais po il m'a dit aller se reposer, dis moi Saki est-ce...

- Ecoute Xiao, je ne veux pas en parler, c'est du passé on est grand et on a changé, fin de l'histoire.

- Tu peux le dire u n'aurais jamais deviné de quoi je voulais te parler il y a quelques années encore. Mais tu t'en tirera pas comme ça, tu sais que je suis têtu et que j'obtient toujours e que je veux.

- Pas tous, dit elle avec un sourire mutin

- Répond moi, s'il te plait.

- Vas y qu'est-ce tu veux savoir, répondit-elle résignée.

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté de m'écrire ?

- Parce que ta dernière lettre était plutôt explicite, tu veux peut-être que je te la relise, dit elle acide

- J'aimerais bien, oui. »

Elle se leva alla jusqu'à sa table de nuit, ouvrit un tiroir et y prit une lettre, qu'elle avait visiblement lu et relu et rerelu, vu l'état de la pauvre chose.

« Ma chère Sakura, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne nouvelle en soit.

Tu connais ma mère et mes sœurs et je sais que tu ne voudrait pas me mettre dans l'embarra.

Je crois qu'avec les années ce qui nous liait s'est effrité, ma vie à reprit son cours normal et ta venu bouleverserais tous cela.

C'est pourquoi il me semble plus opportun que tu reste au Japon.

Je suis sur qu'avec le temps tu finira par comprendre, ce n'était qu'une chimère et elles sont faites pour le rester.

Je te souhaite de te trouver vite celui qui te conviendra le mieux.

Xiao Lang LI. »

Elle replia la lettre et retourna s'assoire dans son fauteuil.

« Ca t'as aidé à mieux comprendre où bien il faut que je te sorte ta réponse à mes souhait de bonheur pour tes quinze ans ? à cette instant son regard ressemblait étrangement à celui de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, froid et indéchiffrable.

- Chuis désolé Saki, mais je n'est jamais reçu cette lettre ni même envoyé celle que tu viens de me lire. Mais je découvrirais qui en est l'auteur, si je pouvais la voir.

- Ne cherche pas c'est bien ton écriture, je l'ai fait analyser par une dizaine de spécialiste depuis que tu me l'a envoyé. Tiens dit-elle en là lui donnant, si u pouvais la garder ainsi que les autre ça m'arrangerais.

- Merci, dit-il en recevant les trois lettres en question. »

Il les déplia et les relu, au fur et à mesure ses yeux étaient de plus en plus étonné. Et Sakura fini par se dire que soit c'était un très bon acteur soit il n'avait jamais écrit une seule des trois missives. Shaolan était quand à lui furieux de ce qu'il lisait, son écriture était parfaitement copiée et son style également cependant il nota un légère différence entre lui et son imitateur. Il signait toujours li le tous en majuscule ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, la seule personne qui faisait ça à se connaissance était Futie sa sœur aînée, qui avait aujourd'hui disparu dans un accident de voiture plongeant sa mère dans le plus grand désarrois.

« Alors ?

- C'est l'écriture de ma grande sœur Futie, je lui aurais bien demandé des explications mais elle est morte depuis six ans.

- Futie, tu dis je me souvient d'elle. Elle est morte lors de la dernière bataille rangée que nous ont imposé les chasseurs, elle ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi elle était là mais c'était l'une des plus ferventes partisanes de ma nomination à la tête des opérations.

- Mère m'a dit qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture.

- Eh bien on t'as menti, sans doute pour te protéger, en attendant je ne peux pas croire que soit elle l'auteur de ces lettres. Lui répondit Sakura.

- C'est la seule personne de ma famille à signe Li toute en majuscule.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais pour l'instant je suis fatiguée, et j'aimerais me reposer un peu

- Comme tu veux, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. »

Il se leva, alla vers elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortie par la même porte que Eriol. Laissant Sakura songeuse dans son fauteuil, elle finit par s'endormire, un doux sourire au lèvre.

_**Pendant ce temps dans le salon.**_

« Tu ne peux partir avec elle comme ça, c'est...

- Depuis quand ce qu'elle fait te préoccupe, tu ne t'y es jamais intéressé

- Tomoyo je reconnais que ma réaction il y a quelques années n'a pas été la bonne. Mais ça n'enlève rien au faite que c'est ma fille et que...

- ...Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle. Tu veux savoir pourquoi parce que tu n'en a pas voulu pendant 3 ans et maintenant tu voudrais être le père modèle. Laisse moi en douter.

- Je ne dis pas que je serais un père modèle, Tomy, je te demande juste d'y penser à deux fis avant de partir avec elle en Chine. Dit-il tristement.

- Ecoute Toya, lui répondit plus calmement Tomoyo, je t'aime beaucoup mais je crois que pour nous trois c'est mieux comme ça, disant cela elle se rapprocha du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi, ne pas essayer de vivre comme une famille hein ? dit-il en se penchant vers le visage de la jeune femme, faire comme si tout était parfait, chuis sur que Saki en serait très heureuse pour nous trois. »

Son visage se rapprocha encore un peu plus de celui de Tomoyo qui ferma les yeux au moment où leur lèvre se touchaient pour donner naissance à un long et passionné baisé. Instinctivement elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il passait les siennes autour de sa taille. Ils n'entendirent même pas la porte du salon s'ouvrire sur Eriol qui la referma presque aussitôt, décidant qu'il pourrait récupérer son livre plus tard. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent légèrement gênés par ce qui venait de se passer, Tomoyo décida de s'asseoir sur le divan car elle avait les jambes en coton et Toya s'assit le plus loin possible d'elle car il savait qu'il risquait de lui sauter dessus s'ils restaient cote à cote.

« Je...je crois que l'on devrait y réfléchir, après tous pour le bien de la petite, dit Tomoyo dont le regard n'arrivait plus à croiser celui de Toya.

- Ca me semble raisonnable, lui répondit-il doucement.

- Bien, bien, je crois que je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Tetsu !

- Vous m'avez appelé Miss, dit le majordome en entrant.

- Oui, raccompagné monsieur s'il vous plait. »

Elle se tourna vers Toya et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vivement vers la chambre de sa meilleur amie. Elle passa par la chambre de Dylan, un sourire béat aux lèvres, toqua à la porte de son amie et entra. La chambre était vide parterre il y avait toute sorte de choses, des éclat de verre et vase brisé, des vêtements piétiné, mais aucune trace de cette dernière. Elle s'approcha du mur de la cheminé y tira un sabre et un mur coulissa laissant apparaître un ascenseur, elle y rentra et rentra un code d'access. L'appareil descendit et Tomoyo se retrouva bientôt au poste de contrôle où elle ne trouva trace de sa cousine elle traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, elle entra un nouveau code et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Sakura entrain de s'entraîner au kyudo. Et visiblement elle en avait besoin aucune de ses flèche ne se trouvaient sur la cible, Tomoyo entra et s'assit dans un coin tout en observant la magicienne.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? lui demanda-t-elle sans quitter la cible des yeux.

- Mieux que d'habitude, répondit Tomoyo, on réfléchit à la possibilité de revivre ensemble pour la petite. »

Sakura lâcha la cible des yeux pour se retourner vers son amie. Elle scruta son visage quelques instant et éclat de rire et lâchant :

« A d'autre Tomy, ce qui c'est passé entre vous est inscrit sur ton visage.

- Chuis si transparente que ça, s'indigna-t-elle

- Lorsqu'il s'agit de mon frère oui, dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. Chuis contente pour vous.

- Et toi ça c'est mal passé ?

- Comment tu le sais ? dit Sakura en reportant son attention sur la cible.

- Voyons, d'abord chuis passée pas ta chambre, qu'il faudra que tu remette en état soi dit en passant et puis tu à mis toutes tes flèche hors de la cible ce qui ne t'arrive jamais.

- Désolée pour la chambre, fallait que je descende sans ça j'aurais tous cassé.

- Je vois ça, tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Na, préfère po.

- Ma fois, je vais te laisser, on se vois pour le dîner ?

- Bien sur, si j'ai un empêchement je te le ferait savoir. »

Tomoyo sorti de la grande salle d'entraînement et alla se reposer dans sa chambre en attendant que Tetsu vienne la chercher pour le repas.

Sakura continua à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que l'alarme de la salle de contrôle se fasse entendre, elle sorti s'approcha de l'écran principal. _« Merde, c'est encore Hong Kong »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Voyons voir, zut de zut »_ elle appuya sur un bouton et attrapa son sceptre.

« Tu m'as appelé ? demanda la petite voix de Dylan.

- Oui, tu peux prévenir Tomoyo que je serais en retard.

- Oki...

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? les interrogea une voix que Sakura connaissait bien.

- Petit prob à HK. Répondit Sakura

- Jiyu, quelle bonne surprise, répondit ce dernier. »

_« Zut, la barbe qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? »_ se demanda Sakura.

« Et mais c'est la maison d'Ikari, s'écria Shaolan faisant sursauter Sakura et son fils. Il se tourna vers elle, laisse moi t'accompagner.

- C'est po une bonne...

- Ju, on n'a po le temps là alors tu l'emmène et on n'en reparle après, la coupa Dylan voyant que le temps passait.

- Okidoki, dit-elle en lui souriant. Approche toi, aller plus vite ! »

Voyant que le jeune chinois hésitait visiblement à l'approcher à moins de cinquante centimètre elle lui saisit le poignait et le plaqua contre elle en invoquant mentalement la carte de la téléportation. Shaolan allait se débattre lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'une douce lumière les entourait et qu'autour de lui le décors se mouvait à un vitesse vertigineuse, il lui semblait être tiré par son centre vers une destination. Ses oreille bourdonnaient encore lorsqu'il aperçu Jiyu au prise avec un homme derrière lequel il pouvait apercevoir un tas de chiffon. Il allait se porter à son aide lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une barrière protectrice s'était formée autour de lui. Il enragea sachant bien que la jeune femme en était responsable, elle lui avait permit de l'accompagner mais était bien décidée à lui faire regretter de lui avoir forcé le main. De plus à bien y regarder elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide, puisque son agresseur gisait parterre et que déjà un second chasseur partait le rejoindre après avoir été cueillit par la lame de Jiyu. Elle se retourna vers lui, elle avait un regard à faire pâlir le plus insensible des tueur tant il était froid et implacable, elle leva une main en murmurant quelque chose et ce qu'il avait prit pour un tas de chiffon vint le rejoindre sous la sphère protectrice. Elle s'assura que le corps était à l'abris et reparti vers la maison fauchant au passage un autre chasseur, dont le corps se sépara dans le sens de la longueur en deux. Puis se fut Shaolan quatre interminable minute durant lesquels il ne vit plus la jeune femme qui ressorti finalement du manoir en soutenant un corps, Shaolan réalisa alors que ce qu'il avait prit pour un tas de chiffon était en faite sa cousine.

« Merde Mei, dit il en s'accroupissant à se côté

- Xia... Xiao murmura la jeune femme avant que se paupières ne se ferme.

- Mei, regarde moi bon dieu, s'écria Shaolan, alors même que la sphère s'évanouissait et que Jiyu arrivait en portant à moitié Ikari.

- Elle ne t'entend plus c'est pas la peine, dit Jiyu de sa voix dénuée de tous sentiments.

- Nan elle ne peut pas...

- Xiao, lui dit la voix douce d'Ikari, elle est seulement endormie, je... le jeune homme s'effondra. »

Shaolan se tourna vers la magicienne, que arborait toujours la même expression, et qui marmonnais quelque chose trop bas pour qu'il ne comprenne. Le corps de ses deux cousins se mit à briller, elle les regarda et une lueur de satisfaction passa dans sont regard. Elle se mit alors à réciter un formule qui lui semblait vaguement connue, à ce moment là la douce lueur de tantôt se mit à les entourer et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il était dans une pièce blanche. Un homme accompagné de deux jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant Meilin et Ikari toujours inconscient.

- L'attaque, répondit ce dernier encore légèrement hébété par la téléportation. »

Il vit l'homme faire signe au deux jeune femmes qui se saisirent des deux jeunes gens pour les amener vers des lits. L'homme se pencha vers lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Shaolan la saisi trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre, il aperçu alors une dizaine de lit contre le mur dont un était occupé et un forte odeur d'éther vint le prendre aux narines. _« C'est un hôpital »_ se dit pour lui même, l'homme qui l'avait aidé s'avèrerait porter une large blouse blanche et un stéthoscope autour du cou. Il se retourna pour voir Jiyu mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

« Où est Jiyu ? lui demanda doucement le médecin.

- Je croyais qu'elle nous suivait, lui répondit Shaolan alors que ce dernier le faisait s'asseoir sur un lit pour qu'il ne tombe pas de fatigue.

- Apparemment non, de toute façon s'en aurait été trop pour elle, devant le regard interrogateur du jeune magicien il ajouta, pas plus de trois personne par transfert. Où se déroulait votre mission ? »

A ce moment la porte de la pièce claqua pour laisser entrer Jiyu qui s'écroula sur le sol. Le médecin se précipita vers elle au moment où Dylan et Eriol entrait dans la salle.

« Doc elle n'a pas attendu assez de temps entre ces deux transferts. Souffla d'une traite Dylan visiblement inquiet.

- C'est de la folie, dit-il. »

Au moment même où le sort qui maintenait cachée l'apparence de Sakura redevenait une carte, The Create cet dernière vint se longer dans la min de sa maîtresse, sous le regard ahuri de Shaolan. Le médecin se pencha et récupéra le corps de la jeune femme et entamant une courte litanie, il la déposa sur un lit et parti s'occuper de Meilin pour qui les deux infirmière n'arrivaient pas à grand chose. Il lâcha alors une litanie un peu longue et le corps de cette dernière se mit à briller diffusément d'une pâle couleur verte.

Shaolan n'en revenait pas, surtout qu'aucun des trois autres hommes n'avaient tiqué en découvrant la vrai apparence de Jiyu. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et Eriol vint lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, d'un geste compatissant. Dylan quant à lui sorti de la pièce en courrant il percuta de plein fouet Tomoyo qui venait prendre des nouvelles d'Arisa. Le jeune garçon fila sans s'excuser et Tomoyo accéléra la pas, sentant que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement du garçonnet. En arrivant dans l'infirmerie où elle découvrit Sakura endormi sur un lit et Shaolan entrain de pleurer, elle commença à paniquer et s'effondra sur le lit de son amie en pleur.

To be continued...

* * *

Un Grand Mershi à :

Kochka

BLacK6TenSHi

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen

Marion-moune

Vous êtes trop gentils, vos petits mots m'ont fait plaisir.

A pluche


	4. Peu d'explications, beaucoup de disputes...

**Chapitre 3: Peu d'explications, beaucoup de disputes et ces sentiments...**

**Tokyo00:15 a.m. 16/04:**

_QG médical des Mondes Magics_

Tomoyo avait fini par s'endormire au côté de son amie, ses yeux étaient encore rouges et légèrement boursouflés, témoins de son inquiétude. Eriol était parti s'occuper de la maison et du QG depuis déjà 2 heures, Shaolan regarda autour de lui un peu perdu, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié se retrouver dans les hôpitaux, l'éther, les malades, la peine de gens... étaient tellement présent dans ces endroits qu'il avait prit l'habitude de les fuir systématiquement. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était là tout seul, les infirmières et le doc. ayant mystérieusement disparu après les soins, il se retourna et remarque que Ikari le regardait les yeux légèrement dans le vague, il lui sourit avant de reporter son attention, sur les jeunes femmes qu'il aimait et qui pour le moment ne donnait aucun signe encourageant. Tomoyo grogna dans son sommeille et bougea un peu, ce fut de trop puisqu'elle tomba sur le sol, ce qui ne manqua pas de la réveiller.

« Ouch, gémit-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle pour voir les deux jeunes hommes réprimer un sourire. O's qu'on est ?

- Infirmerie, répondit Shaolan que sa chute avait détendu.

- Saki, dit cette dernière en se retournant vers le lit où Sakura reposait. »

Sakura la regardait avec des yeux étonnés, elle ne souvenait pas avoir été à l'infirmerie, pas plus qu'elle savait comment elle était revenue de Hong Kong. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu Shaolan assit sur un lit non loin d'elle et Ikari qui la regardait avec reconnaissance.

« Ma Saki, s'exclama Tomoyo en se jetant sur elle. Tu vas mieux ?

- Ca va, lui répondit-elle encore un peu dans les vapes, Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu ne te souviens po ? lui demanda Shaolan visiblement inquiet

- Non, répondit-elle joignant le geste à la parole.

- Ma foi !

- Tu es arrivé ici qu'elle minute après nous y avoir envoyé, répondit Shaolan en désignant Ikari et Meilin.

- C'est pas possible...elle se tu quelques minute, puis dévisagea le jeune homme. Comment ça Je vous ai envoyé ici ? Dit-elle une lueur de crainte dans le regard.

- Eh Saki, lui répondit Tomoyo visiblement embarrassée, lorsque tu es arrivé ici tu étais épuisée et The Create est retourné à sa forme originelle. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence puis Sakura disparu de la pièce visiblement décontenancée par la nouvelle. Shaolan fixât bêtement l'endroit où quelques minutes auparavant se tenait son amie, il lança un regard interrogateur à Tomoyo puis à Ikari, ce dernier lui sourit,

« Elle ne voulait pas que tu saches ce qu'elle était devenue pour protéger ce qui lui sont chers. Il fit une pause puis ajouta tristement, elle se hait et hait cette situation qu'elle n'a jamais voulu mais qu'elle a sans le savoir crée.

- Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela? Lui demanda suspicieuse Tomoyo.

- Ikari est télépathe, lui répondit Shaolan.

- Écoutes, Li-Kun, Saki a beaucoup souffert de ton absence et lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'en remettre ça a été le début de cette saloprie de guerre, ne lui en veux pas, elle souhaitait juste que tu puisses vivre tranquille ta vie en Chine bien à l'abris des attentats, enlèvement et mort qui peuple ses nuits jusqu'en rêve. C'est son choix, alors respecte le et ne lui demande rien. La jeune femme fit une pause puis reprit sur un ton impersonnel, il me semble qu'elle t'a proposé une mission qu'est-ce que tu décides?

- J'accepte, comme elle devait sans douter lorsqu'elle me la proposé.

- Tu la surestime un peu, elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre où s'en serais chargée seule comme pour les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Tomoyo-chan?

- Que tu lui as sans doute rendu service en la laissant tomber il y a 10 ans, maintenant ça lui est égal de tuer, elle se force plus avoir des expressions pour ne pas aire peur à son entourage, il n'y a que Dylan qui est réussi à lui rendre un peu son humanité, on a tout essayé en vain.»

Durant cet échange Ikari avait regardé la jeune femme, il n'arrivait pas a lire en elle tant ses émotions étaient faibles, le seul sentiment qu'il arrivait à capter était l'amour qu'elle portait à sa cousine, et quelque fois le dégoût que lui inspirait la présence de Shaolan. Elle semblait si fragile et en même temps si forte de cette faiblesse, il avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver face à son père. Elle aimait bien Shaolan ça il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, mais sa présence l'insupportait, voyant que l'échange était fini Ikari prit la parole,

« Miss comment faite-vous?

- Quoi? Répondit Tomoyo visiblement incommodée par sa question.

- Pour me bloquer l'accès à vos pensés, continua-t-il.

- Oh ça! Elle sourit en coin, c'est grâce à Saki elle est toujours connectée à moi et moi à elle, ce qui lui permet de savoir ce que je viens de dire et ce que vous avez dit. Elle a lancé un sort il y a quelques instants, pour que tous les esprits des gens présent ne vous accessible que très faiblement.

- Y-aurait-il des choses que nous ne devrions pas savoir? Lui demanda-t-il en se permettant un léger sourire.

- Libre à vous de le penser. Répondit-elle en se tournant vers Shaolan, tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Sur ce elle sortit de l'infirmerie laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Ikari libérant d'un coups toute ses pensé et émotions dans un flash qui fut assez douloureux pour le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demanda Shaolan qui avait perçu le trouble de son ami.

- Elle m'a fait un coup vache, mais je crois avoir saisi le message, ne jamais tenter de lire en elle. Il fit une pause, elles sont spéciales.

- Moui.

- T'en fait pas, elles ne te détestent pas, elles sont juste furieuses que tu en sache pus que tu ne devrais. Ça leur passera. Bon ben ce serait une bonne idée de se coucher, je commence à fatiguer.

- Tu as sans doute raison, bonne nuit. »

Shaolan sortit à la suite de Tomoyo et se dirigea vers sa chambre, en repensant aux différents évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant cette soirée des plus mouvementée.

**Tokyo16/04:**

Shaolan se réveilla tôt et descendit à l'infirmerie pour voir où en étaient ses amis, il y retrouva Eriol qui discutait poliment avec Ikari, cependant tous deux se turent lorsqu'il entra. Meilin était maintenant réveillé et mangeait quelques tranches de pain, en regardant les deux jeunes hommes.

« Mei! Tu vas mieux

- Doucement, Xiao, tu m'étouffe, grogna la Chinoise.

- Vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit, leur demanda la voix de Dylan avant d'apparaître au milieu de l'infirmerie. Bonjour, dit-il, Les fille vous attendent dans la salle à manger sud, et j'ai la charge de vous y conduire, ajouta-t-il une once d'ironie dans la voix.

- Les filles? Demanda Meilin

- On te suit, répondit Eriol en lui souriant. »

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital à la suite du petit garçon, personne n'avait prit la peine de répondre à Mei qui se dit qu'elle le saurait bien d'ici peu. Le petit groupe passa à travers un long corridor ocre et vert, éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées disposées à intervalle régulier et donnant sur un immense jardin japonais traditionnel. Il arrivèrent devant une double porte, que Tetsu leur ouvrit en les saluant poliment.

« Suffit, Tomy c'est un fait, ils n'auraient jamais du savoir, Eriol passe encore mais les Chinois...

- Calme-toi, tu fais peur à ta nièce, coupa une seconde voix.

- S'cuse Nana. De toute manière je pense que je règlerais ça seule, Yué m'accompagnera.

- Mais... Tomoyo fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle à manger. Eriol, Li-kun, vous avez bien dormit ?

- Bien merci, lui répondit Eriol en s'installant, bientôt imité par Shaolan qui ne disait rien.

- Tomoyo! S'exclama Meilin en se jetant sur cette dernière.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de ces retrouvailles Mei, mais je pense qu'on peut remettre les effusions à plus tard, vous devez tous avoir faim. »

Meilin s'installa bien vite suivie par Ikari, un peu refroidi par cet accueil très impersonnel de la jeune femme. Elle remarqua la seconde jeune femme qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, avec une petite fille sur les genoux, qui jouait avec ses longs cheveux bouclés. Elle avait un teint blafard, de grande cerne sous les yeux et les cheveux visiblement pas encore coiffés puisque plusieurs mèche s'échappait de sa longue tresse, et pourtant elle semblait familière à Mei.

« Man, appela Dylan, mais son appel demeura vain.

- Saki, reprit Tomoyo, Miss Kinomoto, dit-elle un peu plus fort faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- Moui, répondit-elle

- Si j'ai arrêté de parler c'est sûrement pas pour t'épargner, nos amis son arrivé. Mei vit alors le regard émeraude de Sakura se poser sur la table.

- 'Jour, dit-elle en s'asseyant entre les deux enfants. Vous allez mieux ? Demanda-t-elle pour Ikari et Meillin.

- Oui, merci lui répondit le jeune homme.

- Man, je peux y aller, demanda après quelques minutes de silence Dylan qui avait visiblement déjà finit de déjeuner.

- Bien sur, lui répondit distraitement Sakura, et emmène Nadeshiko.

- Saki ! Je crois encore savoir ce qui est le mieux pour ma fille. »

Sakura ne dit rien mais lança un regard qui en disait long à la brune qui sembla lui répondre, Shaolan regarda l'échange étonné et Ikari porta sa main sur sa tempe, sa tête lui faisant horriblement mal. En effet les deux jeunes femmes étaient bel et bien en train de discuter, mais par la pensé et leur discours n'avait rien de plaisant, elles se disputaient pour quelque chose que dont l'une ne voulait rien savoir et l'autre passait que ce serait mieux. Ce qui lui paru le plus bizarre c'est que durant cet échange, il put voir que Tomoyo n'avais en aucun cas besoin de son amie pour lui fermer son esprit ou alors celle ci était plus puissante que tous les mages télépathes qu'il connaissait. Leur dispute prit fin lorsque Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans un regard pour la brune, qui reprit.

« T'as gagné, lâcha-t-elle enfin, les enfants aller jouer avec Kelo, dans le living-room. Dylan prit la petite fille par la main et sorti non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa mère, qui regardait par la fenêtre absente.

- T'avais pas le droit, lâcha Sakura avant de se retourner.

- Mais j'en avais le devoir, On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. Dit fermement Tomoyo. Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah oui... »

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase car Tetsu entrait dans la pièce suivit, lui annonçant une visite.

« Miss, Maître Kinimoto est là conformément à votre demande.

- Faite le entrer, plus on est de fou pus on rit, non ? Ajouta-t-elle gaiement.

- Bien miss. »

Il sortit quelques secondes avant, de revenir accompagné d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noir et malicieux.

« Tien la monstresse s'est réveillée ce matin, dit-il sarcastiquement en guise de présentation. Avant de se pencher vers Tomoyo pour lui embrasser le front.

- Très drôle Toya ! Répliqua la rousse. C'est l'amour qui te donne ce merveilleux sens de l'humour ou tu t'es levé du bon pied ce matin?

- Vous avez des visiteurs, demanda-t-il à Tomoyo, préférant ignorer la remarque de sa sœur, qui lui semblait de fort méchante humeur.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je suppose que tu les reconnais tous les trois, dit-elle en désignant Eriol, Shaolan et Meilin.

- Li, Li et Eriol, papa a souvent regretté ton absence, si tu pouvais passer le voir, il en serait très heureux. Lui dit chaleureusement Toya. Il se tourna vers Ikari, Toya Kinomoto, le frère de Saki.

- Ikari Yang, lui répondit poliment ce dernier.

- Vous êtes parent avec maître Mao Yang ?

- C'est mon grand-père.

- Saki, non pas que tes fréquentations me préoccupent, mais sais-tu qui est Yang-sensei ?

- Non et quand bien même je le saurais, ils ne sont pas la pour ce que tu crois.

- Je me doute bien qu'un avocat sorcier Anglais, et deux capitalistes Chinois de même espèce ne sont pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Bien, Tomoyo je te propose de recevoir mon abruti de frangin à côté pendant que...

-Hep, hep, hep! Grande tu vas d'abord me promettre de te calmer.

- Promis, aller file. Lui répondit sa cousine un sourire accroché aux lèvres, Oh ! Et la prochaine fois contrôler mieux vos esprits, c'est très dérangeant d'entendre ce genre de chose sur lui, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son frère. "

Ils virèrent au rouge cramoisi et s'éclipsèrent sous le regard complice que leur lançait Eriol et Sakura. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la tablée,

" Tomy, m'a dit pour ta décision, écoute oubli c'était une mauvaise blague, je voulais juste savoir jusqu'où tu pourrais aller pour Nous. Shaolan la regarda furieux, et les trois autres se firent tout petit. Comme vous avez pu le voir par vous-même Meilin, Yang-san, la Chine connaît actuellement quelque trouble qui vise à éliminer tous les sorciers. Enfin la Chine est le dernier Pays d'une longue liste, depuis le début les mages d'un peu partout ce sont regroupé autour de moi par l'intermédiaire des cellules que nous avons crées dans le monde entier, aucun de ses dirigeants de cellules ne se connaissent entre eux et surtout tous ignorent à quoi je ressemble. Li-kun, m'a proposé de diriger celle qui sera bientôt opérationnelle à Hong Kong, moi ça me va, et comme tu t'en doute Eriol s'occupe de celle de Londres...

- Miss Jiyu! Arisa, elle vient de nous lâcher, dit une infirmière en entrant dans la pièce brutalement.

- Oh! Non pas elle aussi, s'exclama Sakura, alors qu'Ikari s'écroulait sous le volume des émotions que Sakura venaient de lâcher, en ayant perdu le contrôle de son esprit.

- Ikari! Meilin se précipita avec Shaolan vers son fiancé."

Sakura s'effondra en pleur sur la table, elle ressentait de la haine une haine si parfaite qu'elle était en train de tuer Ikari sans s'en rendre compte. Le jeune homme à moitié inconscient, se demandait comment une personne aussi parfaite qu'elle semblait l'être pouvait être aussi noir, Sakura lui était toujours apparu jusqu'à maintenant comme une femme forte et bonne et là il pouvait voir que ce n'était qu'une façade, toutes ses émotions étaient des nœuds de contradiction et de souffrance. Il sentit doucement son esprit s'embrumer et ses yeux se fermer, il aperçu Shaolan se précipiter sur la jeune femme pour la faire sortir de force de la pièce en ordonnant à l'infirmière d'aller chercher le docteur. Tomoyo et Toya entrèrent bientôt suivi de Dylan tous regardait Sakura dont les cheveux étaient en train de changer et dont les yeux était maintenant d'un vert tellement foncé qu'ils paraissaient noir, Toya s'approcha de la jeune femme en écartant vivement Shaolan il la pris dans ses bras et sorti avec Dylan qui plasmodiait quelque chose.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive demanda ? Le médecin en arrivant.

- Elle a perdu son contrôle psychique et tous est sortie d'un coup. Dit Tomoyo d'une traite.

- Où Toya l'a-t-il emmené ?

- Chais pas, mais il avait l'air furieux

- Il l'a emmenée où eux seuls ils ne peuvent entrer.

- De quoi tu parles, Dylan?

- Saki m'en a parlé une fois, c'est une pièce ronde cachée pour nous où seul eux peuvent aller, lorsqu'il se produit ce genre d'événement.

- C'est déjà arrivé? Demanda Shaolan énervé.

- Pas depuis Jiyu...

- Tais-toi, le coupa Tomoyo, Doc. vous vouliez savoir où elle se trouvait, vous le savez, alors occupez-vous de Yang, Dylan va t'occuper de ma fille et vous trois allez vous reposer. Tetsu!

- Oui miss

- Conduisez ces jeune gens jusqu'à leurs appartements. Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucunes réponses."

Tomoyo sorti rapidement de la pièce et se dirigea vers la partie inhabitée du pavillon, arrivée là elle appuya sur la moulure d'un cadre et un pan du mur coulissa laissant apparaître une salle cylindrique dans laquelle, elle retrouva Toya près du corps de Sakura mais aussi Yué et Kerberos. Le corps inanimé de son amie flottait au-dessus de leur tête et une forte lumière s'en échappait elle entra dans le cercle joignant ces forces à celle des personnes présente.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Shaolan avait protesté, mais face à Eriol et Mei il n'avait pas fait le poids. Il était maintenant enfermé dans sa chambre seul. Eriol était partie ruminer dans son coin et Mei voulait être avec Ikari. Le jeune Chinois se leva et commença à arpenter sa chambre, il commença à sentir une puissance à l'œuvre et voulu sortir de sa chambre, seulement cette dernière était bouclée de l'extérieur apparemment par un puissant sortilège. La puissance augmentait avec le temps et puis atteint son paroxysme, avant de disparaître brusquement. La porte se débloqua et il put enfin sortir pour trouver Eriol sur le palier de sa chambre, qui l'interrogea sur ce qui venait de se produire. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour en discuter avec les deux autres Chinois. Il la trouvèrent vide, le Doc. étalé par terre le regard vitreux, en avançant dans la pièce il trouvèrent Meilin recroquevillé sur elle même, les yeux rougit et le regard hagard. Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent sur elle,

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lui demanda doucement Eriol.

- Mei répond, insista Shaolan devant son mutisme.

- Il...il est elle... lâcha-t-elle terrifiée et bégayant.

- Où est-il?

- Là! Répondit-elle en montrant quelque chose derrière eux."

Ils se retournèrent et purent voir Ikari, sans que ce soit vraiment lui, il avait toujours la même apparence, si ce n'était au niveau de se yeux qui brûlaient d'une flamme ardente et mortelle.

"Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Sa voix les figea d'horreur c'était un condensé de lé sienne et de celle de Sakura. Et cette dernière semblait très en colère. Tu n'étais pas bien là-bas? N'ai-je pas été assez compréhensive? Ne t'ai-je pas laissé vivre comme tu me l'avais demandé?

- De quoi tu parles Saki, lui demanda avec douceur Eriol.

- Mais de lui, dit-il en désignant Shaolan, ne pouvait-il pas ne jamais revenir?

- Sak... commença Shaolan.

- Ta gueule!"

Puis Ikari s'effondra au sol dans un bruit mat, et Dylan entra dans la salle. Les deux jeunes hommes le virent regarder le cadavre du médecin sans aucunes émotion visible, comme-ci la mort faisait partie de sa vie quotidienne. Il récita une incantation et le corps d'Ikari se mit à léviter, il le déposa sur un lit et lui fit avaler une potion visqueuse. Puis il se dirigea vers le cadavre, le retourna et ouvrit un boîtier dans le dos de ce dernier, il sorti une clef de son pantalon et remonta l'automate. Il passa une main devant le visage de ce dernier et se retourna vers eux,

"Il pas été assez rapide, Eriol vous devriez élever une protection autour de l'esprit de votre ami, la prochaine fois il pourrait avoir moins de chance. Il se tourna vers les cousins, c'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne meure pas, Sakura ne devra plus le voir pendant un moment, il fit une pause, elle ne doit pas savoir qu'il sait pour elle, comme vous ne le saurez pas. Il est des secrets qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais connaître, n'est-ce pas mon cher Eriol."

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, je préfert ne pas écrire qu'écrire trop mauvais

Bizzzzzzzzz Berry

Mershi à: Akeri la malicieuse et juju black

Akeri la malicieuse: en faite pour le moment j'en sais rien et ça n'a pas une grande importance.


	5. La fin d'un rêve, le début d'une guerre ...

**Chapitre 4 : La fin d'un rêve, le début d'une guerre sale**

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend, le minot ?

- Moi ! Rien. Sur ce il disparut de la pièce.

- Rah !! Je déteste lorsqu'il fait ça ! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Mei, ça vas ?

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Comment peux-tu seulement poser la question Eriol ?

- ... »

_Dans la grande pièce ronde._

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et vit autour d'elle Tomoyo, Toya, Kelo et Yukito étalé sur le sol, là où son pouvoir les avait laissés. Elle s'accroupit près de ses gardiens et murmura quelque chose, tous deux ouvrirent les yeux et lui sourirent, puis elle se dirigea vers Tomoyo et son frère plasmodia à nouveau et sourit à ses parents.

« Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Yukito.

- Moui, merci.

- Tu aurais vu comment Yué m'a traîné ici, plaisanta Yukito, on aurait dit que tu étais sur le point de trépasser.

- Tu reste pour le week-end ? Lui demanda pleine d'espoir Sakura.

- Si tu veux !

- On y va, lui dirent Toya et Tomoyo en sortant.

- Je vais voir ce que font les petits.

- Très bien on va voir les Chinois et Eriol à l'infirmerie, rendez-vous pour le repas de ce midi.

- À plus.

- On y va, lui demanda Yuki.

- J'arrive tous de suite. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre magique et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie en passant pour la chambre de Sakura dans laquelle, cette dernière se changea, elle portait maintenant une jeans bleu délavé avec une chemise verte.

_Infirmerie_

« Calme-toi Mei, regarde, il va déjà mieux. En effet Ikari venait d'ouvrire les yeux.

- Ikari !!!

- Tout doux ma puce, lui dit doucement son fiancé.

- Vous allez devoir rester ici tout le week-end, lui dit le docteur avant de partir.

- Merci Doc.

- Et bien, ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclamât une voix masculine inconnue sur le seuil de l'hôpital. »

Les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers son propriétaire, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond blanc, de grande taille et au doux regard bleu.

« Yuki ! Tu pourrais éviter de leur faire peur et t'annoncer avant de parler, dit une voix bien connue dans son dos.

- Bien, maîtresse, lui répondit le jeune homme sarcastiquement.

- Comment vous allez tous les trois, leur demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux et en entrant suivi de Sakura.

- Ça va... mieux, lui répondit Shaolan.

- Saki, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda visiblement inquiète Meilin.

- Woé !! Comment t'expliquer, écoute, Yang-san t'en parlera s'il juge que c'est utile mais moi je peux pas.

- Peux pas ou veux pas ? Lui demanda Shaolan mécontent de sa réponse.

- Les deux, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ni pourquoi et je ne veux pas le savoir, lui répondit-elle.

- Bien, et vous Yang-san ? Lui demanda Yukito.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de savoir plus de choses que je ne devrais sur tous ce qui entoure Kinomoto-san.

- Tu peux m'appeler Sakura, je ne te mangerais pas pour ça et puis tu en sais plus que moi sur certains points oubliés de mon existence.

- Seulement si tu m'appel Ikari.

- C'est une affaire qui marche, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Et pas touche c'est mon fiancé, s'indigna Meilin, je t'ai déjà cédé Shaolan !

- Hum ! Si tu veux je peux effacer ce surplus d'informations, lui dit en souriant Yukito.

- Pour le moment ce n'est pas gênant et puis on utilise que 5 de nos capacités cérébrales, alors !

- De toute manière, tu dois savoir Mei, lui répondit Sakura qui avait reprit contenance, que je suis déjà engagée ailleurs, alors même si je dois reconnaître que ton fiancé est très, très mignon, je ne chercherais pas à te le piquer. Et puis, elle ajouta en souriant malicieusement, je ne crois pas qu'il se laisserait faire comme ton cousin.

- Merci pour le compliment dites tous de suite que je n'ai aucune volonté, s'indigna ce dernier.

- Mais non, mon chou, c'est juste que...

- C'est bon Mei je crois avoir saisi.

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons je vais vous montrer vos appartements, dit Sakura en regardant le jeune couple. Oh ! Et vous pour prévenir vos familles, enfin pour toi Mei, Yelan est déjà au courant, mais pour Ikari je ne savais pô trop qui avertir.

- Merci Saki-Chan, lui répondit Mei en l'embrassant avant d'aider Ikari à se lever.

- Oh faite, je ne l'ai pas dit à Toya mais Nakuru vient manger ce midi, on en profitera pour prévenir Eriol au passage.

- Et pour ton frère ? Lui demanda Yukito se doutant de sa réponse.

- Pour commencer, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait qu'on le dérange, vu qu'il est avec Tomy et puis ça lui fera la surprise. »

Yukito hocha la tête perplexe, et tous se mirent en route vers la chambre que Saki avait fait préparer pour le couple, il laissèrent Yukito à la bibliothèque et y récupérèrent Eriol. La chambre du jeune couple était à côté de celle de Shaolan et une porte permettait de se rendre d'une chambre à l'autre, elle était de style plutôt moderne avec un immense matelas posé sur une sorte d'estrade. Elle était dans des ton rosé et possédait une grande penderie remplit des différents costumes de Sakura.

« Elle ressemble un peu à ta chambre d'avant, lui dit Meilin, en beaucoup plus grande.

- C'est Tomy qui s'est occupée de l'aménager, je crois qu'elle en fera la chambre de Nadeshiko plus tard. Dans la chambre de ton cousin, vous devriez trouver de quoi vous vêtir.

- Merci Saki.

- Tetsu viendra vous avertir lorsque le repas sera prêt, dit-elle en sortant, Eriol et Shaolan sur les talons. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Yoko est là.

- Saki je peux te demander quelque chose ? Lui demanda songeur Eriol.

- Demander, tu peux, mais je ne te garantis pas la réponse. Lui répondit-elle en entrant dans la chambre de Shaolan.

- Qui étaient les parents de Dylan ?

- La branche télépathe de la famille Kirst, a ce que je sais, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en actionnant le mécanisme.

- Pour rien, répondit précipitamment Eriol.

- Eriol, tu sais, il te ressemble un peu en un sens. S'il a dit quelque chose qui t'a mis mal alaise, ne le lui fait pas voir.

- Pourquoi ? Les interrompit Shaolan.

- Parce qu'il peut être une véritable peste quand il veut et que certaines choses doivent rester secrètes.

- Comme quoi ? On sait tous d'Eriol.

- Non, on sait juste ce qu'il veut qu'on sache et on s'en accommode très bien. De plus nous faisons la même choses, ajouta-t-elle en arrivant dans la salle de contrôle, et c'est mieux ainsi, dit-elle pour elle-même.

- On peut contacter Kaho ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Jiyu, connections QG 4, localisation UK, canal urgence, annonça Sakura face à la machine.

- Connections en cours, répondit une voix métallique. Connecté !!

- Jiyu, y pas d'image.

- Le QG 4 est endommagé, répondit la voix.

- Merde ! S'exclamèrent les trois sorciers.

- Prépare l'infirmerie et le transfo pour une charge de 5, ordonna Sakura. »

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons et invoqua ses cartes, elle revêtis son costume habituel et en créa deux autres pour eux de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas identifiables. Eriol portait le costume traditionnel de Clow avec quelques modifications telle que la longueur de la robe et Shaolan un costume semblable celui de Jiyu avec un capuche rebattu sur la tête. Puis le doux rayon lumineux les entoura pour les laisser au milieu d'une pièce en flamme.

« Xi, tu les localises. Clow, tu appel ton gardien, on se retrouve dans quinze minutes sous le dôme protecteur de Shield ici même, si je suis revenu dans ce lapse de temps Clow tu vous téléporte au QG. C'est bien comprit ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Et toi tu vas où ? Demanda Eriol inquiet.

- Carte de ma création, prête-moi ton pouvoir afin de protéger ces innocentes, SHIELD! Je vais leur faire la peau.

- Reste avec nous.

- C'est de la folie, dit Shaolan qui venait de finir son sort de localisation.

- Dépêchez-vous, leur lança-t-elle en partant vers l'entré de la bâtisse.

- Sak...Aïe, Er... Eh! Lança Shaolan dont les pieds souffraient le martyr depuis peu.

- Tais-toi imbécile, lui ordonna Eriol, tu veux notre mort ou quoi.

- Mais...

- Viens, elle sait ce qu'elle fait et puis tu l'as entendu. »

Ils partirent en direction de la lueur bleue qui les mena jusqu'à un pan de mur.

« Elles sont sauves !

- Je comprends pas, dit Shaolan.

- Il y a plusieurs abris dans le manoir et... écoute je l'ouvre et...

- On a bien fait de rester, dit une voix derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir plusieurs chasseurs appuyés sur le mur arbalètes ou revolvers au poing. _« Et merde! »_ Pensa Eriol en appelant Spinel à l'aide, vu que Sakura ne leurs avaient pas laissé d'armes.

« Et bien, et bien vous n'êtes pas très bavard, dit l'un d'eux.

- ... Shaolan était aphone tant la situation lui semblait irréelle et Eriol réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Et moi qui pensais qu'on tomberait sur la belle brune !

- Dit pas ça elle est peut-'te là aussi.

- Chef ! Chef ! Grésilla une voix. Chef elle est au rez de chaussé, et le monstre viens de partir dans votre direction. »

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'on entendit une seconde voix dans l'appareil.

« A qui tu parlais ? Tu veux pas le dire très bien j'ai pas de temps à perdre

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Merde, Yoann !! Appela le mec du talki. »

Au même moment Spinel arriva à l'étage et deux épées apparurent dans les mains des garçons sous le regard étonné des chasseurs. Shaolan leur fit face avec Spinel pendant qu'Eriol ouvrait la cache du mur et en extrayait sa fille. Aussitôt un dôme transparent se forma autour des sorciers qui partirent en direction du sous-sol.

« Kaho est avec Jiyu, dit Spinel en suivant les deux jeunes hommes vers le poste de contrôle dévasté.

- OK ! Occupe-toi d'emmener Yumi chez les filles, lui Eriol en s'approchant des ordinateurs.

- Oki, a plus, lança le fauve avant de disparaître avec la petite fille.

- Il faut aller les aider, dit Shaolan visiblement inquiet.

- Pas avant d'avoir détruit toutes les infos contenues dans ses machines. Clow ! Clow !

- Je suis là maître, répondit une voix métallique semblable à celle de Jiyu.

- Transfère à Jiyu toutes tes données et lessive tous les disques durs une fois cela fini.

- Veuillez entrer le code Maître.

- Ma47gic810Wor69ld666END193756

- Le code est valide, adieu maître.

- Maintenant, dit Eriol en enfonçant une touche. Dès que le transfèrent sera achevé Xi détruit la. Je vais à la rencontre des filles.

- D'ac ! »

Il sortit de la base pour rejoindre les filles, et arriva dans le salon où une dizaine de chasseurs entourait Jiyu, non loin de lui gisait le corps de Kaho.

Sakura le vit et lui fit un signe de la tête, il saisit le corps inanimé de Kaho et repartit vers Shaolan.

« Et Jiyu ? Lui demanda Shaolan.

- On part, lui répondit Eriol.

- Quoi ? Sans Saki ?

- L'ordi est mort et le temps donné par Jiyu est fini. Donc on y va, lui répondit Eriol.

- Mais...

- Elle a plus de chance de s'en sortire seule qu'avec nous, c'était son choix. Ajouta-t-il avant de commencer à invoquer sa clef et sa carte pour repartir vers l'infirmerie. »

De son côté Sakura compta cinq minutes puis elle invoqua Shield pour elle et se tourna vers les chasseurs.

« Je crois que ce combat se termine là. Dite à Cardinal que notre marché risque de s'arrêter là s'il continu à persécuter nos dirigeants. »

Puis elle se dématérialisa sous leurs yeux pour apparaître quelques minutes avant le petit groupe à l'infirmerie. Le Doc se précipita vers Kaho et Sakura put voir Nakuru au chevet de Yumi en grande conversation avec Suppy. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se tournant put voir Eriol qui lui souriait faiblement.

« Merci.

- Va voir ta fille je crois qu'elle est réveillée et terrorisée.

- Saki, comment...

- C'est une question que tu me pose un peu trop fréquemment Xiao. Disons que je n'étais qu'une diversion pour que le QG 4 soit détruit en sécurisé.

- Jiyu possède tout le transfert.

- C'est une bonne chose, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa filleule. Alors, Yumi ça va mieux ? Tu veux que j'appel Nadeshiko et Dylan ?

- Tata Saki ! S'exclama le petite. Oui et Kelo aussi il est rigolo.

- Et moi alors chuis ennuyeux, s'indigna Suppy.

- Oui, lui répondit Yumi en souriant espièglement, sous le regard des adultes présents qui eurent beaucoup de mal à refouler un fou rire.

- Je vais les chercher, répondit Suppy un peu vexé.

- Merci, lui dit Sakura.

- Maître, demanda le Doc.

- Oui, répondit Eriol.

- Madame votre femme va bien, elle n'aura qu'une petite cicatrice dans le dos, mais ses jours sont hors de danger. Il fit une pause, cependant je craint qu'elle ne soit dans le comas. »

* * *

voilà la suite mershi au reviewers

je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans la publication. environ un chap par dimanche.

A pluche Berry


	6. Fiançailles sur l'autel du sacrifice

**Chapitre 5: Fiançailles sur l'autel du sacrifice **

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'Eriol restait au chevet de Kaho, Shaolan avait bien tenté de lui remonter le moral, mais il l'avait envoyé bouler. Seul la présence d'Ikari ou Tomoyo semblait le sortie de son mutisme. Quand à Sakura elle avait disparu le lendemain matin en prétextant un travaille urgent. Ils ne la voyaient plus qu'en coup de vent aux heures des repas. Au bout de quelques jours Meilin réussi à attraper Sakura juste avant que cette dernière ne parte bosser.

« Saki !

- Mei, qu'est ce que je eux faire pour toi ? Lui demanda la Japonaise.

- Je peux t'accompagner, il faut que je donne quelques ordres à nos filiales.

- Bien sur, je t'laisse 1 minute pour te préparer et on y va, dit en plaisantant la rousse.

- Dans ce cas on peut y aller, j'ai laissé un mot à Ikari.

- Oki, on passe chercher les petits et on va à la tour. »

Meilin acquiesça et elles partirent chercher les deux petits Japonais qui avaient déjà préparé leur affaire et qui les attendaient bien sagement dans la chambre de Nadeshiko. Sakura embrassa les deux bambins, coiffa la petite fille, puis ils sortirent du manoir. Le trajet jusqu'à l'école se déroula dans un silence relatif et une fois les petits sortis Meilin reprit la parole.

« Saki, qu'est- qui va pas ?

- Rien, rien... chuis juste un peu crevée.

- La Saki qui à toujours la forme, crevée§ tu te fiche de moi, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

- Écoute Mei, je... non, laisse tomber.

- Sakura, tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu as des problèmes.

- C'est de ma faute ! lâcha Sakura avant de replonger dans son mutisme.

- De quoi ? L'état de Kaho ?

- ...

- Saki, tu pouvais pas savoir.

- Si je savais !

- Comment ?

**Flashback: Hong-Kong18h34 15/04**

Les trois chinois venaient de disparaître dans la sphère d'énergie blanche et Jiyu s'écroula sur le sol de fatigue elle ne vit pas la carte de la création se dématérialiser. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle perçut que son environnement étai brusquement moins lumineux, un homme, plutôt grand, aux cheveux mi-long blond blanc, à la peau légèrement halée et aux yeux bleu gris se tenait devant la seule source de lumière restante de la propriété. Il s'accroupit devant Sakura et lui sourit, il posa une main sur son front, à ce contacte un regain d'énergie fouetta intérieurement Sakura qui retrouva instantanément son camouflage et ses esprits. L'homme recula et Sakura remarqua bientôt qu'il était vêtu comme les chasseurs, elle fit un pas en arrière, trop fatiguée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement vers son arme, il perçut son hésitation, et son sourire s'accentua encore.

« Ainsi j'avais raison, vous et miss Kinomoto ne faite qu'une.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Moi rien, nous savons tout deux pourquoi nous sommes là, les raisons n'en sont elles pas futiles ? C'est vrai après tous, j'ai ce que vous chercher et vous ce que je cherche.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit froidement Sakura.

- Moi je crois que si, s'approche de Sakura et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Si tu capitulais peut-être pourrais-je stopper ce massacre à venir chez Clow. Ryoko ! »

Sakura se senti perdre connaissance et atterrir sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie.

**Fin du Flash-back**

« Saki, hou ou ! »

Sakura papillonna quelques instants puis reprit ses esprits pour voir une Meilin inquiète.

« Désolé, tu disais ?

- Comment ?

- Quoi ?

- Mesdames on est arrivé.

- Merci, Aki, ce soir 16h. dit Sakura en sortant de la voiture. »

Elles entrèrent dans la tour, prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au bureau de Sakura où un jeune homme blond blanc l'attendait.

« Saki-Chan, tu es en retard, s'exclama ce dernier en la prenant dans ces bras.

- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Kamui mais je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment ni même le lieu pour ce genre d'effusion. Meilin, je te présente Kamui Kaze, mon fiancé. Kamui, Meilin Li une grande amie.

- Enchantée, lui dit Mei en dévisageant Sakura.

- Moi de même, répondit le jeune homme. Au fait Saki, Hitomi-San est passé tout à l'heure et il voudrait te voir de toute urgence.

- Bien sur, répondit Sakura. Mei, tu n'as qu'à utiliser le bureau de Tomy, on se voit pour manger.

- Oki, rendez-vous à midi dans ton bureau, lui répondit Meilin en se dirigeant vers la porte qui permettait d'accéder au bureau de Tomoyo.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Kaze ?

- Hep, hep, hep! Miss Jiyu, chuis votre fiancé alors c'est Kamui.

- Répond à ma question d'abord et ensuite je verrais.

- Il me faut vraiment une raison pour rendre visite à ma fiancée.

- Kaze, chuis pas d'humeur, alors dépêche-toi.

- Tout doux ma belle ! Yui, voudrais que tu couche par écrit notre accord.

- Ton père ne me fait plus confiance maintenant?

- En faite, je crois qu'il craint plutôt la réaction d'Hiiragizawa-San, lorsqu'il saura.

- Quoi ? La genèse de cet affrontement sanguinaire ou ma responsabilité dans l'état de son épouse.

- Un peu des deux. Allez Saki fait pas comme si ça te dégoûtait de devenir ma femme, après tout tu vas sauver des milliers de vies par ton acte héroïque. Se moque gentiment le blond, et puis Dylan aura enfin un père digne de ce nom. Dis-toi que c'est un juste retour des choses.

- Tu me dégoûtes, je te le ferais parvenir d'ici demain chez vous.

- Merci, t'es un ange, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Clac, le coup était parti tout seul, Sakura lui jeta un regard plein de haine alors que Kamui la regardait éberlué. Comment avait-elle osé lever la main sur lui, alors que sa propre mère ne ce l'était jamais permis.

« Tache d'éviter ce genre de réaction le jour de notre mariage mon ange, ou père serait tenté de compter cette union comme nul. »

Puis il sortit du bureau, d'un pas tranquille, Sakura s'effondra dans le plus proche fauteuil en pleur. Il avait été odieux comme toujours depuis dix ans, pourquoi lui avait-elle cédé, alors ? Sans doute parce que Shaolan venait de l'envoyer balader et qu'il s'était montré prévenant et gentil dans les premiers temps, quand tous avaient déraillé ? Le soir où, après avoir tenté de joindre Shaolan pour avoir des explications, on lui avait raccroché au nez. Du coup elle était allez trouver la seule personne qui pouvait la comprendre Kamui et ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble, après ça elle s'en souvenait 6 mois loin de chez elle, chez son grand-père, l'accouchement, la séparation et enfin son retour chez elle et l'acte qu'elle regrettait le plus aujourd'hui le sortilège qu'elle avait jeté sur tous ses proches pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de sa disparition de 6 mois, de sa subite prise de poids... oui elle avait couché avec lui, et oui elle avait eu un enfant de cette liaison, mais jamais elle ne l'avait souhaité. Et pourtant elle avait un fils, en tous point semblable physiquement à son géniteur et presque père et caractériellement à elle.

Elle se calma au alentour de midi peu avant que Meilin n'entre dans son bureau. L'après midi elle alla directement voir son administré et rentra chez elle. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un de ça, maintenant que Grand-père était mort plus personne ne pouvait la réconforter sur ce sujet. Mais qui ? Eriol, non il lui en voudrait à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Kaho. Tomoyo, peut-être, mais cette dernière li en voudrait aussi pour lui avoir caché la vérité si longtemps. Son frère, hors de question, il serait capable de tuer Kamui. Kelo, définitivement non, il n'y comprendrait rien. Meilin, non, même si elle l'aimait beaucoup c'était une pipelette invétérée. Shaolan, même topo que Toya. Il lui restait Ikari, l'apathique, Yukito, son ange gardien et son père, quoi qu'à la réflexion son cœur malade ne tiendrait probablement pas le choc. Finalement son choix se porta sur Ikari qui en savait déjà plus qu'il ne le devait sur elle et qui présentait l'avantage d'être là, contrairement à Yukito.

« Mei, tu pourrais dire à ton fiancé que je voudrais le voir seul au salon. Lui demanda Sakura en arrivant dans le hall du manoir.

- Bien sur. »

Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre dans laquelle elle se changea. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtues d'un jogging vert et orange. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité et une ombre orangée dansait sur les murs, elle alluma une lampe près du canapé et s'assit. Ikari arriva peu après, et la trouva plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« Sakura, tu voulais me parler ?

- Hein ! Ah Ikari, oui. J'ai comme qui dirait un petit problème.

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi.

- Woé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- C'est au sujet de Dylan.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il est ta pupille alors que c'est ton fils ?

- Tu viens de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal. Parce que personne pas même lui ne sait qu'il est mon fils.

- S'cuse mais ce genre de chose se voit plutôt bien pendant un certain nombre de mois. Hors tous ce de ton entourage sont persuadé qu'il n'est que ta pupille, même Tomoyo.

- C'est parce qu'ils ont été soumis à un sortilège d'amnésie il y a 10 ans. Devant son regard perdu elle ajouta, tu as vu une partie de moi lors de la connexion, je vais te laisser voir tous ce qui concerne Dylan, pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre mais s'il te plait n'en parle à personne tant que je ne serais pas prête.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tu le sais.

- C'est d'accord mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu le dise à Dylan.

- Il le saura bien plus vite que tu ne l'imagines. »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent face à face, Sakura vida son esprit de tous sauf des souvenir relatif à Dylan et Ikari se concentra pour entrer progressivement dans les pensé de l'héritière de Clow. Il vit alors tout, sa rencontre avec Kamui, les lettres de Shaolan, les soir où Dylan avait été conçut, son séjour chez le grand-père, l'abandon de l'enfant, le retour à la maison et l'utilisation du sortilège sur tous ses proches, le retour de Kamui 2 ans pus tard, lorsqu'il avait apprit l'existence de Dylan et le début de cette guerre infâme, ainsi que l'avertissement d'Hong Kong et l'acceptation du marché chez Eriol 4 jours auparavant. Il cessa le contact et Sakura reprit peu à peu possession de son esprit,

« Tu comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi ?

- Mais ils ont toujours su que c'était toi Jiyu !

- Non, Dylan est bien le point de départ de la guerre, mais il y a eu aussi l'erreur du petit mage qui à révélé notre existence, ce qu'on ne dit pas c'est que les dirigeants sont sous l'emprise d'un puissant groupe d'homme politique et que Yui le père de Kamui en fait parti. Qu'il a orienté leur politique, c'est un homme qui veut la supériorité de sa famille dans le monde magique, seulement il ne l'atteindra jamais tant que des famille tel les Li au bien celle d'Eriol existeront, lorsqu'il a apprit l'existence de Dylan ils l'ont cherché partout et on fini par le trouver en Suède dans une famille comparable à celle des Li pour l'occident, la suite on l'a connaît. J'ai récupéré l'enfant, menti à Eriol, qui m'a laissé faire sans broncher...

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas effacé la mémoire de Kamui ?

- Parce qu'il est comme toi, télépathe et apathique et qu'a l'époque je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui.

- Et maintenant ?

- Son père le protège et si je le fais ce sera pire pour nous. C'est pourquoi dans deux jours j'annoncerais mes fiançailles avec lui.

- Si tu pouvais être mon témoin ça m'arrangerais.

- Si c'est la seule solution, j'accepte, mais mon cousin ne sera pas aussi aisé à convaincre.

- J'ai demandé à Yelan de le rappeler en Chine demain il ne devrait pouvoir faire autrement que de s'y plier.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, on fait comme ça.

- Ah oui une dernière chose tu peu dire à Tomoyo que j'aurais du retard pour le dîner de ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

- Régler le problème Angélique une bonne fois pour toute.

- Saki !

- C'est essentiel si je veux pouvoir m'en sortir au final, aucun membre de notre communauté ne doit pouvoir subir de pression.

- Mais...

- Il va m'en vouloir, mais c'est, je crois mieux comme ça. »

Sur ce elle sortit de la pièce laissant Ikari un peu perdu.

* * *

S'cuser pour le retard, j'avais pas de connection, enfin je vais vous épargner les pobleme d'informatique.

Mershi à tous mes reviewers

Bonne anniversaire à celle qui se reconnaîtra, chuis Dsl j'ai po pu me connecter.


	7. Comme dans un rêve

**Chapitre 6 : Comme dans un rêve...**

« Monsieur Li, téléphone, annonça Tetsu.

- Qui est-ce, lui demanda le jeune chinois, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le pièce la plus proche équipé d'un téléphone.

- Madame, votre mère.

- Oh !

- Voilà, je vous laisse, lui dit Tetsu avant de sortir.

- Mère ?

- Xiao, mon fils, il faut que tu rentre au plus vite. Elle fit une pause, Angélique est au plus mal !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai pas le temps de te parler, il faut que je me rende à l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Elle est devenue folle.

- Je prends le premier avion et j'arrive. »

Il sortit en trombe du bureau et bouscula Sakura, qui s'y rendait.

« Saki désolé, lui lança t il avant de partir. »

Elle le regarda partir un étrange sourire aux lèvres, _« ainsi, son plan se déroulait comme prévu »_ de toute façon Yelan n'avait pas été longue à convaincre vu qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Angélique. Elle continua son chemin vers l'infirmerie où elle retrouva Eriol au chevet de Kaho.

« Eriol, Yumi te demande.

- Hum ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Yumi, la chambre de Nadeshiko, lui répondit en style télégraphique, Sakura pour qu'il percute plus rapidement.

- J'y vais.

- Je veillerais sur Kaho, lui assura la magicienne.

- Merci, souffla t il las. »

Il sortit de la salle et Sakura se rapprocha du lit de l'inconsciente.

« Je pense qu'il maintenant temps que tu reviennes parmi nous Kaho, lui souffla Sakura à l'oreille. Après tous tu ne souviens plus de rien, et crois moi c'est mieux ainsi. Wake ! »

Une douce lumière se répandit dans la salle et la petite fée de Sleep, sortit du corps de Kaho pour se changer en carte. Kaho ouvrit les yeux.

« Sakura ?

- Kaho, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Kaho hocha la tête d'un signe de dénégation.

« Les chasseurs ont attaqué votre maison, lorsqu'on est arrivé, Eriol et Shaolan sont partis à votre recherche dans le manoir pendant que j'allais faire face aux chasseurs, je t'y ai trouvée avec Suppy, il est parti aider les garçons et peu de temps après tu t'es effondrée. Eriol t'a ramené ici et depuis quatre jours il est à ton chevet. Termina la rousse.

- Je vois... et Yumi ?

- Elle va bien, Nadeshiko nous a été d'un grand secours. Eriol est partie la voir juste avant que tu ne te réveilles.

- Ah !

- Kaho ? Ma puce tu es réveillée ?

- Eriol !!

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Sakura en s'éclipsant dans l'indifférence la plus totale. »

Elle partit en direction du centre de contrôle, satisfaite. Tous se déroulaient jusque là sans le moindre problème, bon le plus dure restait à faire, convaincre son frère et Tomoyo que Kamui était l'homme de ses rêves, maintenant qu'Angélique était pas un curieux tour du destin hors jeu. Pauvre Shaolan, enfin lui au moins pourrait vivre sans les entraves que le cercle avait façonnées spécialement pour lui.

_« C'est le diable qui tient les fils qui nous remuent !_

_Aux objets répugnants nous trouvons des appas ;_

_Chaque jour vers l'Enfer nous descendons d'un pas,_

_Sans horreur, à travers des ténèbres qui puent »_

Le poète avait bien raison, ils étaient tous en train de se diriger lentement mais inéluctablement vers leur enfer et même s'il donnait l'apparence à l'extérieur de diriger leur vie, elle, elle le savait bien que rien n'était du au hasard et que lutter contre était comme essayer de sortir d'une toile d'araignée géante. Leurs vies étaient toutes encastrées les une aux autres et si un d'entre brisait cette harmonie cela aurait des répercussions pour tous. C'était ça que Clow avait découvert, et qui lui avait ôté le goût à la vie, heureux homme il n'avait pas le monde à porter, seulement son dont... alors qu'elle si elle décidait de suivre la même voie, elle entraînerait avec elle tous ceux de sa toile.

Enfin puisque tel était leur destin elle jouerait le sien jusqu'au bout, quelle ironie quand même d'avoir vu tout cela avant et de n'avoir put l'empêcher. Cela lui faisait penser à ce livre qu'elle avait lu un jour Antigone, de Anouilh, c'était le seule livre français qu'elle avait ouvert et il était devenu son livre de chevet.

**Tokyo- 10:30 a.m. 22/04:**

Shaolan était reparti vers la Chine et aujourd'hui la jeune femme ne savait plus si elle avait raison de faire ça...

« Miss Kinomoto?

- Hum! Oui.

- Miss la conférence de presse

- J'arrive »

Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenu et passa le rideau pourpre pour se retrouver sous les feux des projecteurs et d'une armée de journaliste.

« Bonjour à tous pour commencer, je vois que vous êtes venu nombreux. Je vais faire court parce que nous sommes tous des gens d'action et qu'un long discours ne nous porterait pas justice. La Daidoji Corporation est aujourd'hui heureuse de vous annoncer que la Tosei industry fait maintenant partit de ses filiales et que conformément aux accords signés, il n'y aura aucune suppression de poste. La seconde nouvelle est d'ordre plus personnel, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer mes fiançailles avec Kamui Kaze, le fils du très puissant Yui Kaze. Voilà je crois que tout est dit, si vous avez des questions.

- Miss, le gouvernement n'est-il pas contre toute alliance avec la Chine communiste ?

- Si, et alors, dois-je vous rappeler que le siège social de la Daidoji Corp. se trouve aux États-Unis où une telle alliance est permise.

- ... »

Et voilà c'était dit, maintenant les fils étaient tous à nouveau tendu sur la grande toile du destin et plus personne ne pourrait la détendre sans briser l'équilibre ainsi créé. Il lui restait à affronter la colère de ses proches et subir cet imbécile qu'elle venait d'annoncer publiquement être son futur époux. _« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allée en Chine il y a dix ans ? »_

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Hong Kong- 09:30a.m. 22/04:**

Shaolan était rentré de puis deux jours déjà et les médecins lui avaient appris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour que sa fiancée retrouve la santé, cette dernière se détériorait même à une vitesse époustouflante. Il se leva très tôt ce matin là et rejoignit sa mère au salon, qui regardait les infos, il prit son petit déjeuné sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qui se passait sur le petit écran. Au bout d'un moment, le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une voix, cette voix il la connaissait bien, trop bien même... c'était celle de Sakura. Il s'approcha donc pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait et il resta interdit par le contenu de son discours, d'abord la société qui l'employait venait d'être rachetée par la Daidoji Corp. mais en plus elle venait de se fiancer, tout cela avait du se faire lorsqu'il était encore là bas et aucune des deux filles ne lui en avaient parlés. Sakura n'avait même pas fait allusion à un quelconque prétendant, ni même au rachat de Tosei Ind.

Finalement il ne les connaissaient plus temps que ça, il se leva au moment où le téléphone sonna.

« Allô !

- Je suis bien à la résidence Li ?

- Oui

- C'est l'hôpital, monsieur Li, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Allez-y de toute manière ça doit être la journée des mauvaises nouvelles, bougonna t –il dans l'appareil.

- Miss Tchevniz, est décédé ce matin. Shaolan se laissa glisser le long du mur.

- Monsieur Li, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, oui. Répondit la voix lointaine du Chinois, merci. »

Il raccrocha

« Qui c'était ? Demanda Yelan.

- L'hôpital, Angélique est morte »

Il sortit de la pièce.

« Xiao Lang ! »

Mais l'appel de sa mère resta vain. Comme la hasard faisait bien les choses, Sakura lui avait demandé de la rendre folle et elle l'était devenu sans qu'il n'ai eut rien à faire. _« Et si... »_ non c'était impossible, impensable, cependant c'était troublant...

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**Tokyo- 10:35a.m.**

_Manoir des filles_

«...vous annoncer mes fiançailles avec Kamui Kaze... »

Voilà ce qu'elle avait annoncé à la presse sans même le leur avoir dit avant. Dans le petit salon où tous le monde c'était regroupé pour entendre l'annonce officielle de la fusion. Rien pas même un mot où quelque chose n'avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Tomoyo ou Toya, ni même de Dylan qui pourtant était redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de découvrir un secret bien gardé. L'annonce avait plombé l'ambiance et seule le bruit de l'horloge coupait le pesant silence qui l'avait suivi.

Sakura arriva à la résidence une heure après la conférence et s'étonna de ne trouver personnes sur le perron, elle entra et se dirigea vers son bureau, son portable sonna, alors elle décrocha sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Miss Kinomoto?

- Oui ?

- Yelan Li, à l'appareille.

- Que se passe t il ?

- Elle est morte !

- Merci de m'en avoir informée.

- C'était la moindre des choses. Au faite félicitation pour vos fiançailles.

- Chuis pas sur que ce soit le terme le plus approprié, mais merci quant même. »

Cette journée était un enfer, déjà ce matin en se levant, elle avait su que tous iraient de travers, alors les faits rapportés par Yelan lui mirent du baume au cœur et elle décida d'aller au salon où elle se doutait être attendue par tout son petit monde. Dès son entré les questions fusèrent seulement la jeune femme était trop sonnée pour leur donner une explication crédible. Elle les avait déçus, mais qui étaient-il pour la juger ainsi, seul Eriol restait étonnamment silencieux comme si, il avait comprit qu'elle venait d'atteindre ce point qui dans sa dernière vie l'avait fait mettre fin à ses jours. _« Ils n'ont pas le droit... c'est... »_ le fil de ses pensé fut interrompu par un malaise. Sakura s'effondra sur le sol moquetté du salon dans un bruit mat. Toutes leurs questions, reproches s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête dans un brouhaha indescriptible si bien que son corps ne résista pas et lâcha. Il y eut u moment de flottement durant lequel tous se demandèrent qu'elle était la raison de cette perte d conscience. Ce fut Eriol qui se reprit le premier et ramassant la maîtresse des cartes, il sortit, direction l'infirmerie...

Tomoyo était passé par tous les sentiments de trahison après le discours, Toya lui était plus que furieux, Ikari et Meilin se lancèrent un coups d'œil entendu, puisque chacun savaient ce que l'autre ignorait. Kelo égale à lui-même n'avait rien comprit et Suppy tous comme son maître était des plus silencieux. Si Sakura avait fait le choix de ne rien leurs dire c'est que cela devait être fait comme ça et pas la peine de lui poser de question pour lire dans ses prunelles l'angoisse que son petit secret soit un jour révélé à tous et toutes.

Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une réalité alternative dans laquelle personnes n'avaient de prise sur ses décisions ou actions. Non pas que cela soit dérangeant, mais les acteurs de cette réalité la troublèrent au plus au point. C'était elle, Toya, Tomoyo... ils étaient tous là, seulement ils semblaient tout différents, de même que la situation semblait l'être. Elle souriait au un homme qui tenait sur ses genoux une petite fille aux cheveux

Roux et aux yeux verts crénelés de chocolat. Ils semblaient s'amuser, soudain la petite fille se tourna dans sa direction, Sakura se tourna alors et vit une jeune femme blond vénitien, aux yeux verts. Elle souriait, puis l'homme se retourna et Sakura eut un choc, Shaolan, il ne regardait plus dans la direction de jeune femme qui était apparu à ses côtés mais tout comme la petite, elle. Leurs regards étaient mi-accusateurs, mi-tristes, mais surtout très intense. Elle se sentait traversé et fouillée par eux, comme s'ils cherchaient à lui faire comprendre quelque chose... puis la vision se brouilla et elle se retrouva dans une dimention infinie et très peu illuminée, seule des éclats de lumières lui parvenait, d'un peu partout en fait. Et puis il y avait ce bourdonnement incessant, cependant elle entendit très clairement la douce voix désincarnée qui s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

« Te voilà à la croisé des destins...

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

l'interrogea la voix, elle acquiesça et le bourdonnement cessa de n'être rien qu'un bruit maintenant elle pouvait voir des milliers de petites lucioles qui passaient au milieu d'une multitude de fils entrecroisé en une gigantesque toile d'araignée, en coupant certains. Et une forme indéterminée se matérialisa devant elle, ce n'était ni une femme, ni un homme, créature androgyne parfaite, aux longues ailes, cheveux de vers, et teint nacré.

« Le croisée de destin... n'est-ce pas un lieu magnifique ?

- Je...

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas morte. Ou du moins pas encore... Sakura tu as changé le cours de millier de destin le soir où tu as permis à Kamui de te pendre et maintenant tu les conduis tous vers une fin tragique et inéluctable.

- Mais...

- Clow a eu raison de voir en toi, son successeur, seulement tu as bien changé depuis ce jour... Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que tu rétablisses l'équilibre débrouille toi comme tu veux mais il faut que cette toile retrouve son apparence première.

- Comment faire ? Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

- Je t'aiderais mais, pour commencer, il faut que tu ais confiance en ceux qui t'entourent, Clow ne s'est pas réincarné pour rien, et il sait maintenant ce qui se passe, il n'a plus besoin que de tes explications. Va voir ton père aussi et explique-lui pourquoi le mal le ronge depuis que tu a donné naissance à Dylan et explique aussi à ce bout de choux son implication dans la présente. Pour te seconder dans cette tache je vais t'offrir un compagnon. »

Une sphère lumineuse se forma devant elle et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, elle laissa un petit dragon ailé.

« Il s'appelle...

- ...Ryu !

- Je vois que ça commence à te revenir. N'oublis pas tout doit avoir reprit son cours normal avant la prochaine lunaison. »

Puis l'environnement se dissipa et Sakura ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à Eriol qui affichait une mine plus que contrariée.

* * *

Voilà mershi à :

Marion-moune: t'en fait pas j'ai po l'habitude faire de fin triste et puis quelque tension ça fait pas de mal.

Syt: Pas de prob cela, elle me plait plus que l'autre. Pour Dylan dis-toi que chacun a ses petits secrets mais que tous n'est pas toujours ce qu'il parrait être.

La suite la semaine prochaine enfin j'en suis pas sur parce que je ne serais sans doute pas là le Week End prochain. Enfin je me débrouillerais et puis au pire je publierais de chapitre au lieu d'un pour me faire pardonner.

Bizzzzzzzz

Berry


	8. Le temps nous est compté

**Chapitre 7 : Le temps nous est compté**

« Ça va ?

- Moui…

- Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le maître de la croisée des destins ?

- Oui.

- Je l'ai vu et j'ai… elle ouvrit sa main droite.

- Ryu, le dragon des destinés, alors tu as un choix à faire.

- C'est ça, tu sais ce qu'a fait Clow ?

- Non ! Mais je m'en doute tous comme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

- Une vie pour une autre.

- Qui ?

- Dylan ! Lâcha difficilement Sakura.

- Alors il est bien l'irrégularité engendrée.

- Oui

- C'est ton fils ? »

Elle acquiesça, et Eriol se tourna vers la grande fenêtre, Sakura le fixa quelques instants et regarda dans la même direction. Dehors Nadeshiko, Yumi et Dylan jouaient avec Kelo et sous la surveillance de du jeune couple chinois.

« Tu sais que tu n'as plus le droit de reculer ?

- Je sais, et pour la première fois chuis terrifiée.

- Seule Time te permettra d'accomplir ce que tu dois faire, mais en seras-tu capable ?

- On a plus le choix ou bien Dylan disparaît et cette guerre cessera ou bien je laisse le monde finir sa destiné dans une impasse.

- Clow l'a déjà fait, tu es plus forte que lui, tu modifieras ce qui doit l'être, lui assura Eriol. Après tous Aï n'existe t elle pas dans vos cœurs ?

- Aï ? Oui c'est un joli prénom pour un ange chinois, approuva Sakura. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Eriol pour maintenir le passage ouvert assez longtemps pour que je puisse revenir.

- C'est ainsi que je voyais les choses.

- Et pour Kaho tu m'en veux ?

- Non, c'était son rôle ! »

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers sa penderie d'où elle retira une veste en cuir rose passé, un pantalon en velours côtelé bordeaux, une chemise blanche et une paire de ballerines rose. Elle passa dans le salle de bain pour se changer, et revint dans sa chambre, Eriol s'était levé et était maintenant appuyé à la fenêtre.

« On commence ?

- Je… oui. »

Ils invoquèrent leurs sceptres respectifs et se mirent face à face, Eriol commença à réciter une longue litanie et Sakura sortit la carte du temps, elle joua un peu nerveusement avec les bout de carton et prit une grande inspiration sentant le pouvoir d'Eriol affluer autour d'elle.

« Time! Return! »

La douce aura jaune sépia des deux cartes se mêla créant une sorte de sphère de cristal qui aspira la magicienne avant de cesser de briller et de venir se loger dans les mains de la réincarnation de l'ex plus grand sorcier du monde.

« Bonne chance, Saki ! »

Il rangea la boule de cristal dans un coffret en ébène prévu à cet effet et sella le coffret avec Lock et sortit de la chambre de son héritière spirituelle.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Sakura se retrouva plongée dans une époque ancienne, et arriva devant une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien à son grand plaisir, Clow Read, lui souriait lui transmettant tout son amour et toute sa confiance. Il était accompagné d'une dizaine de personne toute vêtue de manière très différente, là une femme blonde en tunique grecque, ici un homme en costume du seizième… Puis elle sentit son corps tomber se détachant de son esprit, elle ferma les yeux et les rouvris sur le visage interrogateur de son professeur de Japonais, Onaga-sensei.

« Miss Kinomoto, vous n'allez pas bien ? S'inquiéta le professeur.

- Tous va bien, répondit Sakura, enfin je crois…

- Bien comme j'étais en train de vous le dire, reprit Onaga, dans le cadre un programme d'échange entre la chine et le Japon nous allons accueillir un professeur d'histoire qui remplacera Mitsuki-sensei. Je compte donc sur vous pour faire un accueille chaleureux à Li-sensei, termina le professeur principal. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme brune aux yeux marron clair et aux cheveux coupés en un carré dégradé, il émanait d'elle une aura magique qu'elle ne masquait pas, elle entra et fit un clin d'œil à Sakura et Tomoyo, qui se regardèrent étonnées.

« Bonjour je m'appel Shefa Li, je vais vous enseigner l'histoire.

- Sakura se serait pas la sœur de Shaolan, chuchota Tomoyo.

- Si je crois bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- J'en sais rien, il ne m'en a pas parlé, enfin tu vois…

- Toujours pas de nouvelle depuis cette dernière lettre ? Lui demanda son amie.

- Non, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, il ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de chose…

- …Miss Kinomoto, Daidoji voudriez-vous nous faire partager votre sujet de conversation ou bien vous taire, Intervint leur professeur principal.

- Euh…

- Elle était en train de me parler de l'incidence de la pollution émise sur la vie des être vivant en général sur l'éco-systhème planaire, répondit Tomoyo avec une mine contrite.

- Comme toujours vous aviez une bonne raison de papoter au lieu d'écouter vos professeurs, je vais choisir de vous croire mais je vous préviens la prochaine fois vous serez collées pour manquement à la discipline.

- Oui monsieur, répondirent les deux jeunes filles en baissant la tête.

- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu… »

Lorsque la cloche sonna les deux amies sortirent en vitesse de la classe et rentrèrent chez elles, enfin en l'occurrence chez Sakura, pour discuter de leur professeur stagiaire.

* * *

dsl pour cette longue absence dû à quelques problèmes de connexion tjr pas résolu.

je remercie tous mes reviewers de leurs mots d'encourragement et leur patience.

je vais mettre provisoirement en attente cette fic car j'ai un petit manque de temps et d'inspiration, donc je publirais de manière plus aléatoire.

Bizzzzzzzzz à tous

Berry


	9. Cauchemar pour une dernière fois

**Chapitre 8 : Cauchemar pour une dernière fois**

« Salut »

Sakura sursauta en entendant la voix qui l'interpellait, elle se retourna au combien lentement pour voir Kamui, la source de tous ses problèmes et de ceux de son monde. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et Sakura s'écarta.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon ange ?

- Je me sens pas très bien, répondit Sakura en se tenant la tête.

- Je vois, dit-il un peu tristement. On se voit toujours ce week end ?

- Non, j'ai un parent qui m'appel en Chine et il faut que j'y aille au plus vite.

- Mais tu m'avais promis, se plaignit-il.

- Je sais Kaze-kun, mais c'est vraiment important.

- Si tu le dis, bon ben à lundi prochain. »

Elle avait évité le pire, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant lorsqu'il avait cette moue de petit garçon déçu. Enfin maintenant elle n'avait pu qu'à convaincre son grand-père de l'aider à aller en Chine pour le week end, elle se rendit donc chez le vieux monsieur chez qui avait l'habitude d'aller maintenant tous les samedis.

« Grand-père ?

- Sakura-chan, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda le vieil homme.

- Toujours aussi bien, répondit cette dernière.

- Tant mieux.

- Dis grand-père, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? Lui demanda en hésitant Sakura.

- Bien sur, mon enfant.

- Il faudrait que j'aille en Chine ce week end, c'est très important.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda le vieux monsieur.

- J'ai un ami qui ne va pas très bien, et…

- Le jeune Li, est malade ? Demanda soudain inquiet son grand-père.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sakura.

Écoute Sakura-chan je dois me rendre en Chine la semaine, si tu veux, tu pourras m'accompagner, il suffit juste qu'on en parle avec ton père.

- Mais…

- On trouvera bien une raison ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

- Mershi grand-père, lui répondit la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras. »

La semaine passa et Sakura accompagnée de son grand-père, partit pour Hong Kong. Ils se rendirent au manoir Li, Weï vint leur ouvrir.

« Mademoiselle Kinomoto !

- Weï, comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda la jeune japonaise.

- Bien, bien, enfin l'âge mais vous devez comprendre.

- Oui, monsieur Shaolan est là ?

- Oui, il vient de rentrer, répondit Weï en les conduisant vers le bâtiment principal. »

Ils traversèrent le jardin et entrèrent dans le hall de la bâtisse, Weï les débarrassa de leur affaire avant de partir chercher Shaolan. Une femme arriva au bout d'un moment, c'était une grande dame brune, dont il émanait une profonde sagesse et un grand calme.

« Kinomoto-san, quel plaisir de vous revoir, lui dit en guise de salut Yelan.

- Madame Li, je suis ravie de vous revoir, répondit Sakura. Je vous présente mon grand-père.

- Enchanté Yelan, comme à chaque fois, lui dit le vieux monsieur en souriant.

- Amamiya-san comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien pour un homme de mon âge, répondit-il

- Sakura !

- Shaolan !

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais avec ton grand-père, lui reprocha le jeune homme en souriant.

- En faite je ne savais pas qu'il devait voir ta mère, Shaolan.

- Donc ta venue est le fruit d'un pur hasard ?

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Tu es donc venu me voir, s'enquit tout joyeux le jeune homme.

- Comme je te l'avais annoncé dans ma dernière lettre.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore reçut, lui dit le jeune homme. Tu viens, Meilin est dans ma chambre avec un ami.

- Vas-y ma puce, on se retrouve pour le thé, lui dit son Grand-père en partant avec Yelan.

- Je te suis.

- J'y compte bien, répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, où Meilin discutait avec un jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle la vit la Chinoise se jeta sur elle.

« Sakura-chan Ça fait trop longtemps ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Chuis contente de te revoir Meilin.

- Sakura je te présente Ikari, un bon ami à moi, li dit Shaolan.

- Alors c'est vous sa japonaise aux yeux verts ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'espère en tout cas, lui répondit Sakura en lui faisant la bise.

- C'est pas comme si j'en connaissais des tas non plus, répliqua le jeune Chinois.

- Chuis pas toujours sur tes talons moi, ajouta taquine Sakura avec un clin d'œil pour Ikari, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- La confiance règne !

- Tu sais, je serais Sakura je pourrais me poser pas mal de question, renchérie Ikari.

- Quel ami tu fais, faux frère, s'indigna Shaolan.

- Ils n'ont pas ord tu sais, rajouta Meilin.

- C'est une mutinerie !

- A n'en pas douter, répliqua Sakura.

- Vous l'avouez vil traître.

- Sans aucune peur, dit Ikari.

- C'est pas juste.

- T'en fait pas mon petit loup, je te soutiendrais, dit Sakura.

- Ouais la bataille sera plus équitable. »

Cela dit il lança un oreiller sur Ikari, ce fut le débout d'une mémorable bataille de polochon, qui se termina par la victoire des filles, les équipe ayant changé un nombre incalculable de fois au cours de la partie. Meilin récupéra Ikari en l'entraîna chez elle sous le regard amusé des deux autres.

« Elle pense tromper qui ave ce stratagème ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- Sans doute, tout le mondeça fait un an qu'ils font ça, et qu'ils ne disent rien à personne.

- Pourquoi ? Ils sont mignons ensemble.

- Z'ont peur que je pète un câble.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Alors c'est vrai que tu vas venir finir tes études ici ? Lui demanda Shaolan soudain plus sérieux.

- A moins que ça ne te pose un problème, oui.

- Tu rigole non ?

- Bien sur.

- Je vais pouvoir te voir tous les jours, c'est super, tu crois quand même pas que serais contre.

- Qui sait ? Murmura Sakura.

- On va aller voir ma mère, lui Shaolan en l'entraînant. »

* * *

Petite note de l'auteur: Pour tous ce qui ont eut la patience de lire cette fic jusqu'ici je tiens à préciser que nous sommes retourner à l'époque de l'adolescence de nos héros, ils ont donc 15-16 ans.

Je tiens à m'excuser de ce long silence et je promet que je publirais un peu plus régulièrement à l'avenir. je pense que cette histoire touche maintenant à sa fin, il devrait y avoir encore un ou deux, voir trois, mais pas plus, chapitres.

Mershi à Akeri la malicieuse, biz aux autres

à Pluche Berry

PS: pour tous ce qui me comprendront, vive la fin des partiels et les vacances, pour ce qui n'ont pas encore fin, bon courage ;-)


	10. Aux grands Maux les grands Remèdes

**Chapitre 9 : Aux grands Maux les grands Remèdes.**

Sakura se réveilla dans une chaleur délicieuse et familière, elle se tourna et rencontra le regard chocolat de Shaolan qui le fixait depuis son réveil. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, il jouait dans les siens.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda Sakura.

- On ne peut mieux, répondit ce dernier en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Tu te lèves où on risque d'être en retard en cours.

- Ce sera pas la première fois, tu es toujours en retard.

- Oui mais jamais mon premier jour et puis toi tu es toujours à l'heure voir en avance.

- Debout les tourtereaux ! Leur lança une voix féminine à la porte.

- On arrive, répondirent-ils ensemble. »

Sakura se dégagea de Shaolan et se leva, elle n'avait pas fait un pas en direction de la salle de bain qu'il la rattrapa, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire retomber dans le lit.

« Shaolan, on va vraiment être en retard et…

Sakura se sentit happée par la même sensation que celle qui avait précédé son arrivée dans le passé. C'était un peu plus douloureux, car ce coup si c'était le corps qui réintégrait l'âme. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux sur le visage d'Eriol qui semblait content et rayonnait.

« Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je crois que…

- …Sakura ! Eriol mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore tout seul ensemble ? Leur demanda Tomoyo qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre de cette dernière.

- Rien, rien, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Mouais, enfin Shaolan te cherche Saki et Kaho te fait dire qu'elle est partit faire des courses avec Yumi et Ryan.

- D'accord, répondit Eriol avant que Sakura ne demande qui était Ryan. On arrive.

- Ma fois, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Qui est Ryan ? Demanda Sakura une fois qu'elle fut certaine que sa cousine était partie.

- C'est le fils de Tomoyo et Brian Oxford.

- Qui est ?

- Son fiancé et le gérant d'une multinationale américaine, que tu as racheté pour la Amamya Industrie, dont tu es la dirigeante, acheva Eriol avec un petit sourire.

- Je suppose donc qu'il m'en veut ?

- Non, ça lui a permit de rencontrer ta cousine.

- Oki, je comprends, quoi d'autre ?

- Toya s'est marié avec une française et vit là-bas avec ses jumeaux Yukito et Dylan.

- C'est trop chou !

- Yukito est toujours le même, enfin depuis quelque temps on le voit souvent avec Nakuru. Meilin et Ikari se sont mariés, il y a six mois, et Mei attend un enfant, ils ne veulent pas savoir le sexe.

- ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'eux.

- Et enfin Shaolan et toi êtes les heureux parents d'une adorable petite fille, que vous avez appelé O-ren, et comme tu peux le voir tu attends un deuxième enfant, qui est un…

- …garçon, termina Sakura.

- Je crois que tu sais tout, continua Eriol, on y va ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main.

- Ou n'y va, affirma Sakura en se relevant aidée de son ami. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers le salon, où il retrouvèrent Shaolan qui jouait avec sa fille sur les genoux, Tomoyo qui roucoulait près de son fiancé et Meilin qui lisait un livre appuyée sur Ikari. Shaolan et O-ren se retournèrent vers eux à leur arrivé, dans une scène ayant un goût de déjà vu pour Sakura.

* * *

Voilà chais fini je sais que j'ai mit su temps à écrire la fin voir même le milieu mais pour tout vous dire cette fic était censé être un One-shot au début du concept, chuis quand même bien contente de l'avoir achevée, j'espère que l'apprécierez dans son ensemble, même si je le reconnais il y a certain passage où on se perd, moi-même je me demande parfois ce que j'ai voulu dire par là enfin bon.

Mershi à tous ce qui m'ont lue et à ceux qui m'ont soutenue :

Laumie

Akeri la malicieuse

Marion-moune

Syt

Irislorely

juju black

Kochka

BLacK6TenSHi

Maryeendalmrin, Teh Dark Queen


	11. DSL ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

P'tit mot de l'auteur (en fait c'est un mensonge mais personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur)

Je sais que pour beaucoup cette fic était plaisante cependant, je vous confit qu'au départ ce devait être un One-Shot de 30 pages et pas une fic.

De plus je me suis lancé dans une dizaine d'autre fic pour le moment et celle-ci je ne sais plus trop qu'elle était mon idée de départ (vive moi et mon cerveau de pacotille ). De plus pour des raison personnelle elle ne me plait plus du tout du tout du tout, cependant si l'un d'entre vous veux la continuer, y a de problème, vu que je suis sur et certaine de ne pas le faire moi-même. En ce qui me concerne elle est finie.

Voilà pour le mot de l'auteur, qui a changé de nom.

* * *

Pour ce qui est des reviews.

**Laumie : **merci, merci, t'es un amour, mais pour le respect c'est de trop, j'ai une tendance naturelle a avoir la tête qui enfle alors sinon bonne continuation à toi aussi.

**Shinkha :** C'est super sympa à toi, mais je le dit plus haut je n'ai pas l'intention de la finir. Pour ce qui est des rebondissements, j'écris une autre fiction, pas du tout dans la même catégorie qui en est pleine. Je la publie pour le moment de façon régulière. Bizz et à bientôt.

**Juju black :** attend que je pleurs un peu avec toi sur le triste destin des ces personnages mais que veux-tu il faut bien un jour que s'arrête l'aventure. ;-)

**Sahada :** ben non parce que je suis pas spécialement fan de violence et puis parce que moi décrivant une scène de guerre ça tourne tout de suite au gag, donc j'ai préféré évité. De plus je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'idée que cette guerre se déroule vraiment et je crois que ma Saki non plus. Elle est héroïque de se sacrifier pour le paix je trouve, enfin ce n'est q'une réalité alternative alors je crois que je m'emballe un peu trop. Bonne continuation, encore merci et à plus.

**Akeri la malicieuse :** Ouh la la trop compliqué pour moi, je suis arrivé à la fin de mon imagination concernant cette histoire, mais ça me fais plaisir que tu l'ais aimée au point de vouloir que je la continu. Merci, bizz.

le mot de la fin: vive le baboin d'amazonie et leur conjénère de papouzie du Sud.


End file.
